<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy, Holy, Holy by LyndiaFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299041">Holy, Holy, Holy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox'>LyndiaFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, M/M, summon!cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>萨菲罗斯在尼布尔海姆找到了一颗召唤魔石，而克劳德·斯特莱夫正是被关在其中的一位古神。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583539">Holy, Holy, Holy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidkohai/pseuds/corvidkohai">corvidkohai</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*本文未提及杰诺瓦、安吉尔和杰内西斯，老萨最好的朋友是扎克斯<br/>**大家应该知道Cloud=云，Strife=纷争、纠纷，文中会多次提及这些梗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“你觉得这是光环，还是头发的一部分？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我觉得探究这种事情没有意义。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扎克斯把手上的小木雕放下来，扭头看向萨菲罗斯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你难道就没有<strong>一点</strong>好奇吗？这里到处都供奉着这个人的雕像和神龛诶。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“五台也到处都是利维坦的雕像和神龛。不是什么新鲜事了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“的确，但是五台除了利维坦之外还有一整个体系的神祗。尼布尔海姆似乎就只有这一个神。而且我还没搞清楚他究竟是掌管浮云还是纷争的神。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哪样都和这块地区不搭。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扎克斯扑通一声坐在客栈房间的床上，眼神仍然粘着那座神龛。那儿的主角是一座小型的木制神像，它背负重剑，头顶上有很多尖刺。刀功粗糙的木雕脸上是一副肃穆的神情。和他们早前见到的神龛相比，这一座小而朴素，其中只供奉着一个松枝编环和一杯闻起来就很烈的酒。本地的其它神龛往往装饰着各式本土植物，从花朵树叶到稻草编篮。人们进贡的食物饮品也是多种多样的，不过偏好上还是以酒精、腌肉和浆果为主。还有的神龛中摆着魔石，据传，村子附近的山林间有一座生产魔石的天然喷泉，不过全村没有人愿意向他们透露地点。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>除了那个尖脑门的小人之外，神龛上的雕刻和绘画大多以狼为主题，另外还有一些暴风雨天空蓝的复杂而精致的绳结。祭坛上的神像有木制、石制和陶土制的几种，雕刻水平参差不齐。一些神龛很朴素，就像客栈里的这个，看得出是店家老板尽力而为的。而另外一些，比如说村庄广场中央的那座大型祭坛，就是职业工匠所造了。其中最大的那尊雕像是用山上的灰色条纹岩刻成的。它上面的尖刺则更像头发，雕像的样貌虽然刻画得精致了许多，但仍不改严肃的神色。神像身上穿着的是一件简易的袍子，腰间扣着一条中央带有复杂符号的宽大腰带。他赤着脚，大概寓意着神力能战胜寒冷吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>提到该位神祗，村民们只说他叫“克劳德·斯特莱夫”，却不愿详述他的功能、力量或者传说。事实上，人们似乎只愿意透露他的名字。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当扎克斯进一步追问时，对方却皱着眉反问道，“干嘛，你想皈依吗？不是？那就别多管闲事。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而对于萨菲罗斯来说，他可以欣赏祭坛的美感和工艺，但是对那之后的神秘学背景则兴趣缺缺。他觉得这只是乡下人愚昧无知的表现罢了，纯粹是因为科学素养不足。所谓“神明”不过是关在召唤魔石中的怪兽，因为拥有强大的力量而吸引了一众追随者，仅此而已。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过，他倒是开始好奇尼布尔海姆的村民把那颗召唤魔石藏在哪了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他和扎克斯是被派来调查该地魔晄炉故障的。据村民所言，魔晄炉似乎发生了泄漏，有野怪因此被感染了。前往魔晄炉的路上，他们见到了不止一头发狂的野狼，甚至还有一只不幸感染的龙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是当他问起是否有人因魔晄生物而失踪时，村民们却说没有。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可这有违常识，萨菲罗斯继续追问，“<strong>一个</strong>失踪的人都没有？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>客栈老板摇了摇头。“一个人也没有。村子里是安全的，外出打猎或采集的人也会佩戴那位大人的符文。那能保护他们不在野外受侵害。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对方同时握紧了一条系着锻钢的麻绳项链，上面刻着和村庄中央那座巨大神像腰带上一样的复杂符号。村子里几乎每个人都显眼地佩戴着这种项链。当二人终于拦下一位没有戴项链的村民时，那人也只是眨了眨眼，而后抽出了项链，原来她把它收进了衣服里面，“为了和她的心更贴近。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扎克斯默默地思考着，没有村民失踪是否和这个“克劳德·斯特莱夫”有什么关系，但他绝对不会自找没趣地和萨菲罗斯提起这个想法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是这个猜想在他一路前往魔晄炉、乃至与野怪作战的途中都挥之不去。直到他们找到了泄漏点，看着萨菲罗斯用精准而恰到好处的火系魔法把缺口补上时，他脑中还想着，是否真有可能有一位神明在帮助当地人在这种恶劣的气候下生存繁衍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他把自己的探求之心藏得很好，直到当晚，直到他们搬去神罗公馆过夜为止。村里头又来了一些外来旅客，客栈的房间不够了，于是他们便没什么意见地搬去了公馆。而令两人震惊的是，就连公馆的前厅处也有一座巨大的神龛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这里也有？”萨菲罗斯走到神龛面前说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>神龛上已经铺了一层灰，可见长时间没有人打理了。桌台上摆着两只角杯，内里的酒液蒸发后只留下了一层糖粒晶体。祭坛的装饰是一群绳结编织的狼，它们相互追逐，脸上却没有杀气。这一座神像是用轻质木材雕刻而成的，此时顶上那些尖刺看上去更像是光环了，神像瞳孔处的蓝色油漆和祭坛上绳结工艺品的颜色相互对应。他们面前还有一个碟子，上面的面包屑说明祭品早已被附近的野生动物偷吃完了，祭坛和雕像的脚面上还有一层干枯的花。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我很惊讶，神罗竟然允许他们在里面建造这个。”扎克斯走到萨菲罗斯身边，注视着高耸的神像。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“兴许是在神罗公司员工很少再出入之后才建的。又或许是当地人向他们提出的要求——毕竟这里几乎每一栋建筑里都有至少一个神龛。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“但这个也太大了吧。不像神罗为了安抚民心会做到的程度。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨菲罗斯微微耸了耸肩。“无所谓。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>说完他便向右手边的扶梯走去，扎克斯又凝望了那张木刻的人脸好一会儿，才小跑着追上另一人。两人走到两段楼梯的中转处时，扎克斯再次回望了雕像一眼，而这次他愣住了。趁萨菲罗斯还没走远，他赶紧拍了拍他的手臂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“萨菲。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对方叹了口气，回头看向他的副官。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“有什么事？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你能看见我看到的那个东西吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不知道，扎克斯，你看到了什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那剑柄的插槽处有一颗红色的魔石。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨菲罗斯的视线迅速转向该处，果然，木刻的剑柄圆形凹槽里是有一颗红色魔石。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“快来。”扎克斯又拍了一下萨菲罗斯的臂膀，翻过栏杆一跃而下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>自从来到这座村庄，萨菲罗斯就一直在对抗自己对这个神明的兴趣。在世界各地游历的过程中，他见过无数男女神祗，见过各式各样的祭拜风俗。唯独此地这种对单一神明如此一致的崇拜和全体共通的习俗是不同寻常的。一般而言，人们总会对信物用什么材料制作有不同声音。人们会对传说众说纷纭，而不是绝对的守口如瓶。人们会对什么是合适的贡品、如何念诵祷文以及神明的外貌、如何描绘等等方面有不同的观点。包括不同的名讳。都有可能。然而尼布尔海姆村民的信念却如此该死地一致，就连他也不免好奇了起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>（但这并不代表他认为那个神<strong>真的</strong>在用某种方式保护村民，他连一点可能性都不会考虑。）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨菲罗斯也跟着翻下了栏杆，轻盈地落地，扎克斯已经开始往雕像奔去了。他缓步跟在对方身后，无意与扎克斯争个第一，反倒开始对他们可能的发现生起戒备。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你说村民们不进出这栋房子，会不会就是因为这个？为了隐瞒魔石的存在？”扎克斯一边爬上祭坛背面一边问。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“除非这就是召唤克劳德·斯特莱夫的魔石。但这也可能是别的召唤魔石。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好吧，也是。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“小心陷阱，扎克斯。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我知道，但我感觉应该没有陷阱。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扎克斯踩在祭台上掏出一把小折刀。他小心地撬开剑柄上的凹槽，敏捷地接住了掉下来的魔石。然后他把小刀折起来放回口袋里，跳回地面上盯着那个球体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这绝对是一颗正宗的召唤魔石，萨菲。它摸上去是冰凉的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“魔石本来就不产热，何况山里现在还是冬天。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我<strong>知道</strong>啦，我是说如果我的手上有水分，它应该会黏住我的手才对。接着。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扎克斯将魔石递给萨菲罗斯，果然，萨菲罗斯透过手套都可以感觉到它的凉意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>魔石辐射出一阵阵魔力，那是只有召唤魔石才拥有的深沉能量。货真价实。那么目前唯一的问题就是，这是否正是他们猜想中的那颗魔石。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我们得试用一下。”扎克斯小声说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不确定这是否合适，”萨菲罗斯说，却不想承认某种新生的肃穆感让自己也不由地跟着压低了声音。“村民们会扒了我们的皮。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“别让他们<strong>知道</strong>就行了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“扎克斯，你是知道召唤兽的能力的。它们体型巨大，样貌猎奇，吼声如雷，整个村庄会立即察觉我们做了什么。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“但是这座公馆也很大啊？不会有人注意到的，萨菲。快点，我们试一下。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨菲罗斯清楚自己该再争辩一下的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但他也清楚自己确实想见识一下那颗魔石的厉害。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“就一次。”萨菲罗斯厉声说，也不知道是在警告扎克斯还是自己。而扎克斯，对他露出了一个大大的微笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“搞起来。”他怂恿道，退后一步看着萨菲罗斯把魔石装备进护臂里。后者伸出手，向魔石注入魔力，然后……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>什么也没发生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨菲罗斯疑惑地望着那颗魔石。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的确能感觉到那上面的魔力，强大却蛰伏着。难道说这只是自己过于期待的幻觉？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“也许你应该——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你们两个不是附近的居民吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扎克斯和萨菲罗斯两人猛地回过头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就在祭坛背面，刚才扎克斯站的地方，坐着一个样貌无比熟悉的男性，他两只手撑在干花丛中，身体微微后仰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>原来那些尖刺<strong>其实是</strong>头发。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>克劳德·斯特莱夫一条腿搭在另一条上，赤足在半空中摇晃。他穿着和雕塑一样的简易长袍和精致腰带，脸上却并没有那副严肃的表情。那双大大的蓝眼睛很温柔，脸上充满了好奇。他歪了歪头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你们在这儿做甚么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扎克斯突然感到一种迫切想要回答的冲动，他马上开了口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我们是来处理魔晄炉泄漏事件的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊，”那个神明沉吟道。“那已经毒害了很多野生动物了。感谢你们，让我的工作轻松了很多。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的<strong>工作</strong>。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这么说，他<strong>的确是</strong>在保护这个村子了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你怎么不自己把它修好？”萨菲罗斯语气不善，扎克斯马上向他投来难以置信的目光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“魔晄炉不在我的能力范围内。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我还以为你是无所不能的神呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>克劳德朝他眨眨眼，然后笑了。那是一种夹带着宠爱和狡黠的笑容。若非其中杂有揶揄的意味，倒是挺赏心悦目的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你们是神罗的人，对吧？他们从来不相信神明。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你是从谁那里接触神罗的？当时建造魔晄炉的人吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你们的问题可真多，不是吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哈，毕竟不是每天都能见到神明嘛。”扎克斯连忙插话，试图缓解气氛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>克劳德的视线在二人之间扫视了几轮，沉思片刻。而后他又笑了，但这次的笑容偏向于宠爱多一些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你们满足我一个条件的话，我就解答你们的疑问。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨菲罗斯喷了下鼻子。果然是圈套。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“什么条件？”他不耐烦地问。扎克斯警告性地瞪了他一眼，后者权当没看见。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>克劳德的笑容突然变得阴恻了起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你们带上我一起走。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“什么？”扎克斯问。“但这里的是你的人民。你不想和他们待在一起吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>克劳德挥了挥手，“我在哪里都可以完成这些工作。只不过在一座雕像上待几十年真是无聊透了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“但是——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“成交。”萨菲罗斯打断他的话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那狼一样的笑容愈加张狂了起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>克劳德跃下祭坛向他们走来，他的步伐不疾不徐，有一种稳重而高傲的气质。现在他们知道他的装饰物为何是狼了。那些特征都体现在了他的一举一动之中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他走到萨菲罗斯面前，向对方伸出了手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你的答复是愿意带我一起离开。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨菲罗斯握住他的手掌，坚定地晃了晃，“成交。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扎克斯看着两人，忽然陷入了一阵焦虑之中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这个决定值得三思。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>（相当、相当值得三思。）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>交易谈妥之后，克劳德突然双掌用力一拍，唐突得把扎克斯吓了一跳。萨菲罗斯多亏忍住了才没丢了形象。克劳德又笑了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你们两个现在要做个决定。我可以像咱们现在这样和你们一起上路，抑或是你们先驱逐我，到时再叫我出来。全取决于你们希望外人怎么看待你们。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你不想看一下村民们吗？”扎克斯疑惑地问。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>克劳德却用难以置信的眼神看着他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我每时每刻都能看到他们，”他理所当然地，慢慢说道。“不过如果你问的是我想不想当面见见他们，我惊讶于你竟然还要问。那是当然的呀。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那我们有答案了，是吧？”扎克斯看向萨菲罗斯，后者似乎不太信服。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“如果我们和他们的神明一同出现，尼布尔海姆人民对公司的态度就会发生变化。人们有可能感恩戴德地爱上我们，也可能怪罪于我们一直把神明藏起来，进而痛恨我们。两个结果天差地别，然而我们无法先行探知。除非，你能提供一下猜测？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的问题直指克劳德，后者对他报以狡黠的微笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哦不，”克劳德的声音满是戏谑，“得你们自己下决定。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你是个召唤物，你唯一的作用就是为我们提供帮助。”萨菲罗斯说，扎克斯一副“你脑子没问题吧”的表情看着他。对神明出言不逊，是不想活了吗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你对召唤物真正的运作原理一无所知，不是吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我当然知道。我召唤你出来，你为我而战，然后你再返回魔石里去。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“若真如此，那我们为何还在聊天，而不是马上开打呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨菲罗斯没有说话。不得不承认，这是他第一次在战斗外启动召唤。克劳德单脚支撑重心，一手托肘，另一只手在空中比划。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“当你激活一颗召唤魔石时，即是向其中的神明提出了一项请求，”克劳德解释道。“我们便现身，完成请求，最后回去休息。但是既然我们通常都是在战斗途中被叫出来的，那么施术者隐含的请求便是‘给我的敌人你最强力的一击’。其实，你们也可以请求点别的。”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“<strong>别的</strong>。为什么没人知道这点？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“人类太愚蠢了。看到其他种类的魔石只有一种功能，你们就落入了想当然的陷阱，认为召唤魔石只有你们最初发现的功能。我们收到的请求中也没有机会让我们说话，不过我觉得没几个神明会愿意揭露这件事。毕竟让人类知道真相之后会带来很多麻烦。没有神明希望自己成为人类呼来唤去的工具。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨菲罗斯眨了眨眼。虽然长了见识，却蓦地感到被侮辱了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不记得刚才召唤你的时候有提过请求。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“请求代表着你心所向之事，无论你是否说出了口。你请求我现身。”克劳德双手一摊。“我不就来了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那这次见面什么时候结束？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“当我们无话可聊时。如果你想带我进村，就得重新召唤我一次。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“如果我再次召唤你，并请求你为我们是否决定带你进村提出建议呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>克劳德耸了耸肩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你大可这么做。但这既无趣又浪费魔力。你们还是自己决定为好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨菲罗斯朝神明眯起了眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你只是觉得这样更好玩吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“难道还不明显吗。”克劳德丝毫没有歉意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扎克斯用咳嗽掩饰笑声，但效果并不好。萨菲罗斯瞪了他一眼。克劳德拍了两下掌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“做决定吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扎克斯和萨菲罗斯对望了一眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“反正不会有什么坏事发生。”扎克斯耸肩道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“会。如果村民抵制公司，那么他们可能会破坏魔晄炉、切断补给线路等等。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不认为他们会<strong>那么</strong>过分。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你也看得出他们对他多么虔诚。如果村民们不采取行动，我反而会感到奇怪。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“神罗的魔晄炉也不缺这一个。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“扎克斯，如果总裁发现是我们造成了他的损失，那可是会掉脑袋的，什么军衔都不管用。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他又怎么能发现呢？就算他去问那些村民好了，你认为他信得过他们？他会相信我们找到了一位失落的神明，并且让他莅临凡间？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……听起来的确难以置信。我<strong>先前</strong>也很难相信。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“据我们所知，咱们俩是唯二知道召唤物不只会破坏也会听从请求的人。所以他是不可能相信人们口中的传言的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨菲罗斯沉默了片刻，而当他看见克劳德脸上的表情时，差点儿愣了一下。后者似乎对他们两个正在进行的讨论相当入神。待他发现萨菲罗斯在看自己时，也没能成功伪装出歉意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“人类的思考方式真是太迷人了，”克劳德解释完又挥了挥手。“别管我。继续。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨菲罗斯又瞟了神明一眼才回头看向自己的副官。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我们会带他去村里，不过得先完成我们的工作再说。”他停顿了一下，特意看向克劳德。“接受这个方案吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>克劳德耸肩道，“反正我哪儿也不去。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨菲罗斯哼了一声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那么我们的问题已经解决了。戏看够了吧。话也说完了。回去歇着吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>克劳德原地消失了，只留下一声轻叹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>待萨菲罗斯重新回过头，却发现扎克斯看他的样子很奇怪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“怎么了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你竟然遣散了一个<strong>神</strong>。你做了<strong>什么</strong>亏心事吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不是神。他们纵然强大，但也是被关在魔石里的，很显然是顺服的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我觉得他不会喜欢你形容他顺服。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我并不在意。他又能怎样。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他守护了这个村庄。这就说明他虽然待在魔石里，但显然还保有<strong>一些</strong>神力。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨菲罗斯双手一摊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那就让他打倒我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>什么事也没发生，很长一段时间内只有风在呼呼吹动。微风钻进宅子，带起尖细的呜呜声，无论是风声还是房子的呜鸣，听上去都怪异地像远方传来的笑声。扎克斯闻声四顾，而萨菲罗斯却拒绝认为那是什么除风以外的存在。他放下手，挑起眉毛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“看到了吗？没什么好怕的。”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>“</strong><strong>我</strong>觉得纯粹是因为杀了我们和他的目的相悖。他需要搭便车离开这个地方，两具尸体什么都干不了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他可以杀了我，然后跟你走。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“如果他当真杀了你，你觉得我还会带他离开吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你<strong>显然</strong>是那种害怕鬼神的人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是<strong>敬畏</strong>鬼神。而这代表我会选择与他保持距离。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“没想到你是个懦夫，扎克里。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扎克斯耸耸肩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“大家总教育我量力而行。我只是恰巧知道我<strong>和他打</strong>没有胜算。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你又怎么知道。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扎克斯两边眉毛都竖起来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我知道，萨菲罗斯。我就是知道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扎克斯摇了摇头，向先前的楼梯走去。然而身后的萨菲罗斯迈着大步超过了他，扎克斯<strong>发誓</strong>对方在经过他时还念叨了一声“懦夫”。从萨菲罗斯那自命不凡的表情可以看出，自己并没有听错。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两名特种兵麻利地完成了他们的任务。修补泄漏口并不难，可是由于缺乏清理外漏魔晄的工具，他们只能在处理完核心问题后作罢。后续会有配备专业装备的人员过来善后，免得留下魔晄蒸发的诸多隐患。手头任务完成之后，不情不愿地，两人又要面对有关那颗魔石的难题了。等会儿一定会引来很多人围观，就萨菲罗斯个人来说，他非常嫌恶这类活动。他参与过太多次宣传游行，已经对此没有任何好感了。但是克劳德又明确地表达了自己的愿望，这是他同意的唯一原因。然而比起神明现身可能造成的轰动，扎克斯更担心的是随之而来的后果。当他们和神明走在一起，没有人敢说三道四，这是肯定的。但是对方消失之后会发生什么就不好说了。也许会是<strong>某些</strong>他绝对不期待见到的事。</p><p> </p><p>纠结归纠结，他们还是站在了前厅，萨菲罗斯将些许魔力注入护臂，让它发出光芒。他集中意志专注地想，把那个神明召唤出来，带他去见村民，任务持续到三人再次返回公馆为止。他希望自己思考得足够清楚，希望自己搞懂了召唤魔石的运作机理。但是倘若那个神为了保持主导权而<strong>碰巧</strong>忘记交代他们哪项关键点，他也丝毫不会感到惊讶。</p><p> </p><p>忧虑没有什么现实意义，一道荣光闪过，克劳德·斯特莱夫神气端庄地出现在了他们面前。他还穿着那套朴素的袍子加腰带，大剑背在身后，赤足踏在积满灰尘的地板上。他双手举过头顶，向后伸了个懒腰，脑袋左右摆了摆活动颈椎。扎克斯不禁想象魔石里面是不是很逼仄，又想了想，把一个神塞进一颗手掌大小的球体里是什么玄学，最后还是趁头脑冒烟之前放弃了。克劳德活动完关节，一句话不说，转身就走。虽然扎克斯能理解对方当下的优先关注点不是他们，但是萨菲罗斯还是对那欠缺礼节的行径有点不满。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德这次走路的步伐大了许多，急匆匆地仿佛跃起来了一样。他在期待，一种显而易见的强烈渴望。萨菲罗斯爱怎么评价是他的自由，但是这个表面上想离开村子的神明，对自己人民的热忱和人民对他的虔诚是一样的。</p><p> </p><p>三人来到村庄中心，发现街上空无一人。很正常，毕竟现在天寒地冻，人们没有必要活动就不会出门。克劳德看上去却并不失望，他很耐心，仿佛知晓什么事情会发生并且乐于等待一样。也许真的是这样，出于他对人民的了解，或者源于某种神明的全知全能。然而就萨菲罗斯来说，他并不希望对方真有什么全知全能的能力。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德走到村子中央那座巨大神像跟前，他双手叉腰，两名特种兵来到他的身边。</p><p> </p><p>“有点过火了，是吧？”他仰头看着自己的雕像。</p><p> </p><p>“没错。”萨菲罗斯毫不犹豫地回答。克劳德瞟了他一眼，哼地一声笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“你这副毫无敬畏之心的样子真是令人耳目一新啊。”克劳德老实说，而后又将目光转回雕像。</p><p> </p><p>直到他们听见一扇门打开的声音。</p><p> </p><p>一名老妇人犹豫地从房子里迈出来，来到院子里。她双眼睁得大大的，双手交握在胸前，一瘸一拐地从屋内走来，似乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯和扎克斯回头，却见克劳德完全变了一个模样。之前那些小脾气无影无踪。他的表情温柔，正慈爱地望着那个老妇人。他慢慢地走到她面前，给对方足够的时间接受现实。</p><p> </p><p>“纷争之主，”看着对方向自己走来，她喃喃道，前者朝她欣然一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“奥达，”他轻声说。“您女儿让我向您问好。”</p><p> </p><p>老妇人的眼眶湿润了。他伸手捧住她的脸颊，对方往他的手心贴了贴，眼泪掉了下来。克劳德用拇指帮她拭去泪水。</p><p> </p><p>“她说别那么快去见她。不着急。不过，”他说着，另一只手也一起托住了她的脸，“她的确请我帮个忙。您的关节很痛，是不是？”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊。”她低声惊叹，抬起头看他。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德微微一笑，那笑容本身就如同一份馈赠，对方急抽了一口气，而后又缓缓呼出来。</p><p> </p><p>“那儿。现在好些了？”</p><p> </p><p>“好很多了，大人。”</p><p> </p><p>“不必多礼，奥达，”他的话倒很令萨菲罗斯吃惊。特种兵还以为收集敬意是他理所应当的权利。然而对方看上去似乎对此不甚在意。“您能帮我个忙吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“在所不辞。”她答道，眼中是纯粹虔诚、纯粹热爱的光芒。别的不说，克劳德的确是被他的人民所爱戴的。</p><p> </p><p>“替我测试一下您的关节吧。您能帮我叫其他人出来吗？我很想见见他们。”</p><p> </p><p>她欣喜地笑了，点了点头。她尊敬地微微躬身，然后走开了，如今的步态已经比之前坚定而平稳了许多。克劳德可能真的把她<strong>治好了</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>他温柔地望着她慢慢走远。虽然他知道只要自己一直等，总会见到其他人，但是耳口相传会更快，奥达也能收获作为喜讯信使的喜悦，她毕竟是一个孤寡老人，连女儿都比她提前离开了人世。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯向克劳德走去，扎克斯也紧跟其后。</p><p> </p><p>“你真的把她治好了？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”克劳德心不在焉地应道。半晌，他才看向将军，而这时他脸上却满是疑惑。“那当然了。她饱受痛苦，我岂能袖手旁观。”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你只是浮云和纷争之神，不是治愈之神。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德一脸苦笑，“你真的对我们一无所知，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>在萨菲罗斯开口之前，一扇门猛地被推开了，而克劳德也把特种兵们完全抛在了脑后。</p><p> </p><p>他向那个高大结实的中年男子走去，对方有着一头深色的头发，那躲在他背后的小女孩也和他一样。</p><p> </p><p>“塞巴斯蒂安，”暖意再次从他身上散发出来，克劳德对他打招呼道。那男人朝他鞠了一躬，克劳德则报以一笑，然后蹲了下来。“还有小蒂法。你长得可真快。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不小了。”蒂法嘟哝道，她的父亲惊恐地望向她，直到听见克劳德清脆的笑声。后者伸手揉了揉女孩的头发，而对方却对他皱起了小鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>“孩子，即便是你的父亲，对我来说也很小。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是他比你高。”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>真的</strong>万分抱歉。”塞巴斯蒂安不敢相信自己的眼睛。克劳德对他笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“有啥好对不起的？她是个可爱的孩子，机灵一点挺好的。”他起身前又揉了一把她的头发，单纯为了看她鼓起腮帮子的样子。</p><p> </p><p>当他重新站起时，又一个村民走过来了。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德温柔地念出他的名字，“维莱。”并询问起了他离乡儿子的情况。</p><p> </p><p>然后他称另一名妇女为“雅妮卡”，又另一名为“拉希亚”。人们陆续赶来，克劳德也能一一念出每一个人的名字。马留卡，埃米利，海基，泰尔霍，文拉。他对待孩子格外温柔，还会特意蹲下到他们的高度。而孩子们并不似他们父母那般拘束，他们会拥抱和亲吻神明，后者也毫不拘谨地与他们亲热。成年人纷纷朝他鞠躬，克劳德则有些尴尬。几乎每个人见了他都会用不同的正式名讳称呼他：纷争之主，浮云之王，天空之神。在他坚持大家只需要喊他“克劳德”或者“斯特莱夫”之后，大多数人们仍然不敢斗胆作这样的称呼。</p><p> </p><p>他频繁地轻触那些村民，确保每个人至少得到一次肢体接触的机会，像他这样被围在人群中却能做到上述举动实属不易。他时不时会推开人群——或者说是当他行走时，人群会像潮水一样自动分开。他和人们轮流寒暄，四处展示着奇迹。他诊治了病人与老人，向其他人赠予礼物，将食物分给几个家庭、将鲜花和糖果送给孩子们。他还不止一次主动要求到村民家里去，为他们修复腐烂的木件、让屋顶自动铺上茅草、填补漏进瑟瑟寒风的破洞。他还向大家许诺这个冬天物资充沛、天气温和，并提醒人们要记得照料魔晄泉。当他说完，人群爆发出了应允提供更多贡品的承诺的声音，克劳德笑了，他说大家已经完成了他们该做的了，这只是自己的一点儿心意。</p><p> </p><p>这一幕令旁边的扎克斯心里泛起了暖意。贡加加也有自己的小小女神，他深深地怀念起了她。他知道老家大多数房子里都有她那小而简约的神龛——像他自己家就有。那儿的人民并不如此地这般虔诚，但他还是想起了家乡。看着克劳德为自己的人民和他们的福祉做贡献，他就感到鼓舞。扎克斯不知道贡加加的女神是否也和克劳德一样努力，但后者就是一个何以为神的好例子。这带给了他希望。</p><p> </p><p>然而萨菲罗斯感受到的比起希望更多是不平衡。他一直认为神明和信仰都是无意义的事物。他从很小就这么被教导着。神明只不过是一些关在魔石里面的强大怪物，它们的力量吸引了崇拜者。这只是人们愚昧而错位的忠诚罢了。但是现在，这里就有一个被召唤出来却不只是为了战斗的神。一个对待人民就如人们对他一样热诚的神。他就在村民的面前展示着奇迹，仿佛真的一直在注视着他们一样，还能逐一念出村民的名字。他和萨菲罗斯所理解的神完全不一样。他的世界观被颠覆了，真令人不快。</p><p> </p><p>而对于克劳德来说，他并非不在乎那两名特种兵。毕竟当下他们是他达成目的的手段。哦，他们的确很有趣。不同寻常，奇特又古怪。他作为一名永生的神祗，时常会对生命感到无聊，而这两个人使他感兴趣了起来，但也仅此而已了。他们并不是他的子民。他不欠他们的。他只会提供他们所请求的东西。神明的能力建立在互惠互利基础上：礼物与馈赠。所以自己就算主观想为那两个特种兵做些什么，在获取礼物之前他也什么都做不了。获得自由可以算作一份礼物，但他还没有拿到。他们给他送来的第一份礼物是允许他去见自己的子民，而他也会考虑如何报答他们。那两人并不了解这些原则。他知道，在神罗，送礼祈求回报是一种自私的行为。礼物应当不计代价地免费赠与他人。然而对于尼布尔海姆或者神明来说并不是这样的。出于分享、建立关系和互惠互利的观念，他们会以礼还礼。对神明而言，他们对信仰有额外需求。没有了信仰，他们就会丧失神力，沦落成萨菲罗斯理解的那种存在。相反，当神与人的纽带变得紧密，他们的能力就会得到相当程度上的增强。这个道理直接证明给他们看会更易理解，不过他们并不是他的重心，永远也不会。</p><p> </p><p>太阳在数小时之后终于落向西山，克劳德露出了哀伤的表情。他望了眼太阳，说，“时间到了。”</p><p> </p><p>四周传来吸气、抱怨和嘟囔的声音，但都在克劳德扬起手之后安静了。后者温柔一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“我会回来的。也许得过段时间，但绝无戏言。在那之前，要等我。”</p><p> </p><p>他俯身亲了亲在父亲臂弯中熟睡了的小蒂法，之后转过了身。人们立马往两边分开，他缓步穿过人群走远了。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德向着公馆的方向走去，一众村民眼巴巴地望着他的背影从视野中消失。但是萨菲罗斯不理解。村民们明显还想再和他待一会儿，却没有人追上去。没有人敢上前争取自己的权利。</p><p> </p><p>他可看不惯这样的行为。正欲追上克劳德，扎克斯却拽住了他的手肘。他挑起眉回头看，只见扎克斯摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“等等吧。让他们回味这份神迹。我们现在上前会破坏这一幕的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你该不会真信这套吧？”</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>我想我也许真信</strong>，扎克斯暗忖，但他对萨菲罗斯说的却是，“当然不是。只是有点同情这些村民罢了。别做个扫兴的人，让他们享受这一刻，好吧？”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯看上去百般不愿，但他还是退了回来，双臂交叉。</p><p> </p><p>村民们兴奋地攀谈了一会儿。集体对他们收到的有形无形之馈赠表示惊叹，萨菲罗斯等得都快不耐烦了。不过人们终究开始解散了，当大部分人都离开之后，他也开始返回公馆。扎克斯本想等人们全散了才动身，但是现在好像也还行。至少没人在见到他们往克劳德所在方向走时出来叫住他们。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德在公馆里头等待，他翘着二郎腿坐在自己的祭坛上。两人进门时他抬头看了一眼，张了张嘴似乎想要说些什么，可能是道谢之类的话。</p><p> </p><p>然后他就凭空消失了。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯眨了眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯也眨了眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>他们对视了一下。</p><p> </p><p>这时萨菲罗斯才想起自己召唤神明时设定的条件。他说“任务持续到三人再次返回公馆为止”。太蠢了。</p><p> </p><p>他叹了口气，摇摇头，扎克斯也耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“起码，算是圆满解决？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你这么认为的话。”</p><p> </p><p>“至少村里人感到很快乐。克劳德也是。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是令我感到困扰的最后一件事了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不至于讨厌他到了见到他开心就会困扰的程度吧。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯瞪了对方一眼，皱起眉头。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>不是</strong>，扎克里。我只是……在思考。所有的神明都像他一样关心人类吗，还是说他只是特例？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你有什么哲学问题，最好去问他而不是问我。我不知道答案。”</p><p> </p><p>“他就知道？”</p><p> </p><p>“关于神明的能力和性情？我觉得他知道的比大部分人多。”</p><p> </p><p>“……我会考虑的。”</p><p> </p><p>“不管怎样，那是你的问题了。我们明天就走？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们已经为他尽了我们的力。该把他带回去好好研究了。这对我们获得更多有关召唤魔石的知识很有帮助。”</p><p> </p><p>“我怎么觉得更像是你看到新奇的玩具不想放手了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“反正他答应了回答我的问题，”萨菲罗斯说。“但你说的也没错，扎克斯。确实。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天，萨菲罗斯和扎克斯一早就醒了，接他们的飞机会在8:00抵达。两人醒时是拂晓时分，早餐吃的是军粮。不是因为村里食物短缺，只是他们希望有些私人的交谈空间而已。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，”扎克斯说。“现在如何打算？”</p><p> </p><p>“现在我们该讨论怎么处置这个神。”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯听到另一人的口吻叹了口气，随他去了。</p><p> </p><p>“你想现在还是等我们回到神罗之后再召唤他出来？”扎克斯掰断一根军粮棒塞到嘴里，问道。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯沉吟了片刻。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得等回去之后再说。我不想让村子里的人看着他和我们一起离开，也不想再去和神罗解释。知道他存在的人越少越好。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是你最好明白这点，我们不可能一辈子藏着他。”</p><p> </p><p>“这不代表我们不能尽可能地隐瞒这个秘密。只要我们别让他四处乱跑，人们应该不会那么快发现。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不认为他愿意一直被关着。他会想要自由的，萨菲。”</p><p> </p><p>“不行。如果科学部门介入，那对他更不是什么好事。”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯苦了脸。</p><p> </p><p>“是这样没错。但是，我觉得限制他的自由并不道义，我很惊讶你竟会有这种想法。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯狠狠地瞪了他一眼。如果扎克斯不是那么熟悉对方的性格和行为，他可能会被吓得坐直一些。但他只是慵懒地挑了挑眉。</p><p> </p><p>“我们会跟他商量的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你知道他会说什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>我们会跟他商量的</strong>。”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯举起双手。</p><p> </p><p>“随便你。但是你该提前想好，当他要求自由时怎么回答。记住，如果你打算把他永远监禁在魔石里，我可不会坐视不管。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯又拿那种眼神瞪他了，他头一次希望扎克斯不是出生入死的伙伴，而只是一名低阶的小兵，这样对方就会感受到威慑了。</p><p> </p><p>“我们的协议只是将他一起带出来，没有别的。我不算违背承诺。”</p><p> </p><p>“你知道你这是文字游戏。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯哼了一声，继续吃早餐，沉默着耍无赖。</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯任由沉默贯穿了整顿早餐。事实上，他任由沉默贯穿了飞回家的全程，直到最后他们站在萨菲罗斯的公寓里，手上拿着召唤魔石。</p><p> </p><p>他所不知道的是，萨菲罗斯一路上也在思考着自己该怎么做。从一方面来讲，扎克斯说得对。在克劳德可以获得自由的情况下仍把他束缚在魔石里，既残忍又不公平。而且他们也知道，虽然对方的意识、精神什么的可以离体行动，他仍是一个被困着的有血有肉的生命。但是，克劳德不明白在神罗公司活动有多大风险。他不知道科学部门是怎么样的。他不知道潜在危险有哪些。然而，由萨菲罗斯来替他做决定的确不太对。对方有自我意识。如果他想把自己的长远自由和安危置于一时畅快之下，那也是对方的选择，不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>待扎克斯再次提起这个话题时，他才不情不愿地得出上述结论。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，你打算怎么处置咱们的口袋神明？”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“看看现在谁才是不敬神的人？”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯耸耸肩，“不是不尊敬啊，只是幽默而已。他看上去也是有幽默细胞的。”</p><p> </p><p>“为何不直接问问他？”萨菲罗斯说着从口袋里拿出那颗魔石。他单手轻轻握住它，将魔力注入其中。</p><p> </p><p>如今他对启动召唤的理解更加深入，也更清楚自己该怎么组织语言了。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>现身，直到我遣散你。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“‘遣散’哈？你该庆幸扎克斯是对的，我<strong>的确</strong>还有点幽默感，不然你会为你的粗鲁丢掉性命。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德似乎从来不会选择任何意料之中的地方现身。这一次，他就坐在萨菲罗斯的沙发靠背上，翘着二郎腿，用手撑着身体微微后仰。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你在魔石里也能听见我们讲话。”萨菲罗斯的语气离指责就差那么一点儿。</p><p> </p><p>“我能听见的事儿多着呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“含糊其辞可不是回答别人的态度。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你也许该问一些具体的问题。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯压下怒火。这位神明似乎就是故意想激怒他，而且效果还不错。</p><p> </p><p>“第一件事，我们想知道你是否希望尽量待在魔石外面。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德看起来略感惊讶。</p><p> </p><p>“哦？我之前听说的可是你想替我做选择呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“我改变主意了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么，我想先了解选项背后的意义。跟我讲讲困扰你们俩的那个科学部门吧。”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯和萨菲罗斯对视了一眼。无需开口，扎克斯就站起来往门口走去，检查了一下走廊是否有人。他回来耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“没外人，除非你还想花时间把那些窃听器都找出来。”</p><p> </p><p>“有必要——啊，克劳德。让我们见识一下你的能耐怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德和扎克斯同时挑起了眉毛。扎克斯刚张开嘴（可能是想表示反对，也可能想替萨菲罗斯道歉，谁知道呢），克劳德就爽朗地笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“没问题，你想让我做什么？”他用成年人哄小孩子一般漫不经心的语气答道。这让萨菲罗斯更加不爽了。</p><p> </p><p>他拿出自己的PHS拍到克劳德手里。</p><p> </p><p>“房间里有一些小型装置，他人凭借此物远程监听我们谈话。它们会辐射电磁波，和这部PHS一样。你能不能……怎么讲，感应到它们？”</p><p> </p><p>“让我试试看。”克劳德说。</p><p> </p><p>他闭上眼睛，没两下功夫便重新睁开。他把PHS还给萨菲罗斯，开始在公寓里巡视，把一个个窃听器从隐藏处摘掉。他回来将它们展示给二人看。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯心情复杂，既不满于那些人这么快又开始监听他的房间了，又惊讶于克劳德真的有神奇的能力。</p><p> </p><p>他让克劳德把它们倒进他手里，随后握拳一捏，将窃听器尽数破坏。随后再把损坏的装置拿到厨房扔进了垃圾桶。</p><p> </p><p>同时克劳德也问了，“那我们之前说的那么多内容没事吧？”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯耸了耸肩，“反正现在也拿它们没办法了。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德应了声，脚在空中轻轻摇晃。</p><p> </p><p>“如果有充足的时间和机会让我摸索一下你们的科技，兴许我能找出摆脱它们的方法，但我猜我们没有那么富余的时间。”</p><p> </p><p>“应该没有，”萨菲罗斯回来后说。“我觉得他们应该不会全天候进行监听，但我的确是受严密监控的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们得小心。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“我离开村子，<strong>铁定</strong>会伴随着什么事情的发生。我姓斯特莱夫，还记得吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“难道这不代表……也许，你也能缓和纷争之类的？”扎克斯问，克劳德笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“噢，扎克斯，我也希望我可以。”他直言不讳。</p><p> </p><p>等了一会儿，明显对方没有继续说下去的打算了，萨菲罗斯把话题一转。</p><p> </p><p>“至于给你的解释。科学部门会对任何东西进行实验，甚至包括人体试验。他们没有同情心，从不顾及被试的感受和安危，还经常会限制人身自由。”</p><p> </p><p>“也就是说，他们以科学的名义将人抓起来折磨？”</p><p> </p><p>“……差不多。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德翻了个白眼，随即叹着气闭上了眼睛。他捏了捏鼻梁。</p><p> </p><p>“神罗还有脸说信神是社会倒退呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们不接受活人献祭吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“开什么玩笑。我从不接受活人献祭。而且，这个仪式也是建立在自愿的基础之上的。没有人有自我牺牲这种强大的心理素质好吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“哇，我<strong>不</strong>知道还真有这种祭祀啊。这是真的吗？”扎克斯回忆着贡加加的小小女神，一边脑补一边问道。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德不屑地扬了扬手。</p><p> </p><p>“几个世纪前就过时了，几乎已经没有神明会这样干了。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以还是有些人会这么做的？”</p><p> </p><p>“有些地方，是有。礼物与馈赠。越夸张的奇迹就需要越大的牺牲。一些地方气候恶劣，民不聊生，人们时不时会提出苛刻的请求。他们是在知道代价的前提下决定的。没有人逼迫他们。”</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“</strong><strong>哇哦</strong><strong>。”</strong>扎克斯深出一口气。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德耸耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>尼布尔海姆</strong>的气候还不够恶劣吗？你是怎么在不接受活人献祭的情况下保护村民的？”萨菲罗斯问。想到自己可能在与进行过这种祭祀的人共事，他心里就感到深深的抗拒。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道如何平衡世间的力量。比如说，我不会对气候做太大的改动。因为这样代价高昂——改变一个地方的气候即是改变整个世界的气候，万物都是有联系的。但是我会引发许多足以造成差异的小型奇迹，我只是让人们支付不同的代价而已。尼布尔海姆的人民平时会支付很多小额代价。比如贡品、修建神龛、祷告、虔诚的信念等等。这些都算数，而且积累得也很快。不过这种方式对于我和村民而言都更费时费力。纵观各种方法，一次性接收大额献祭并发动一次壮观的奇迹来拯救人民会简单得多。但我宁愿多费些力气，省去无辜的牺牲。“</p><p> </p><p>听到这个回答，扎克斯和萨菲罗斯都松了口气。知道克劳德至少没有纵容这种行为发生，让人安心了许多。</p><p> </p><p>“我们跑题了，”萨菲罗斯开口，把大家拉回正轨。“科学部门会对你感兴趣。他们会想知道你的原理，所有召唤魔石的原理。一旦他们发现事实比他们已知的更复杂，就会把你扣押起来，强迫你做牛做马。我说不好他们会在你身上进行何种实验，总之不会是愉快的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德眨了眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>“我为什么要在他们面前现身啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“……什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有<strong>必要</strong>回应呼唤，你知道的吧？神明为何总会回应召唤，那是因为我们在一个逼仄的小球里待了超级久，真是憋死了。我们想要活动手脚，帮助人类只是顺带罢了。”克劳德耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你可以干脆……不回应？”</p><p> </p><p>“……对。”</p><p> </p><p>“很高兴咱俩白担心一场了。”扎克斯宽慰地长吁一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>当真</strong>没有任何强迫你的方法吗？“萨菲罗斯问。</p><p> </p><p>“据我所知，没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果他们认为你故障了，砸掉魔石呢？”</p><p> </p><p>此时克劳德脸上又浮现出了那狼一样的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“他们真的可能这么做？”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯和萨菲罗斯对视一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“可能。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就简单了。我接受这份风险。”</p><p> </p><p>另外两人再次对视了一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“也有可能不会，”萨菲罗斯补充道。“他们可能把你放在架子上一辈子吃灰。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德耸耸肩，凌厉的笑容从脸上褪去。</p><p> </p><p>“那和我之前嵌在大剑里也没啥两样。”</p><p> </p><p>两人最后交换了一次眼神。扎克斯耸肩，萨菲罗斯叹气。</p><p> </p><p>“那这就是你的决定了。你可以自由行动——不必回到魔石里，直到我遣散你为止。”</p><p> </p><p>“我记住了，”克劳德一蹦从沙发上跃下来。“但首先我需要你们帮我个忙。”</p><p> </p><p>“一个神明会希望得到什么帮助呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“阴阳怪气可不能为你捞到任何好处，”克劳德轻快地说。“我对这座城市不了解。而且我也需要一套服装来掩人耳目，毕竟，从你们的衣着来看，我这一身明显不合乎风俗。另外我还需要一名向导。”</p><p> </p><p>“一名向导。”</p><p> </p><p>“至少告诉我怎么进出这栋建筑吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“为何需要这个？你就不能……瞬间移动吗？”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德重重地叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“可以是可以，但是有时也要谨慎起见嘛。我还需要能联络到你们的方法，以防，我需要你来<strong>遣散</strong>我。“</p><p> </p><p>听闻此话，萨菲罗斯没能藏住脸上的得意。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你想要的话，我们可以为你找一名向导。”看到萨菲罗斯朝他瞟来的锐利目光，扎克斯立马改口，“<strong>我</strong>来做你的向导。我来。就是我。”</p><p> </p><p>“要知道，你不该任由他这样霸凌你。”</p><p> </p><p>“……他是我的上级。”</p><p> </p><p>“我记得他也是你的朋友啊。这种业余时间仍保持权力不对称的关系可不健康。”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯沉默了片刻，他审慎地打量了一会儿萨菲罗斯。后者瞪了回来。于是他只好摆出一副无辜的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“神明大人说得好有道理。我都想要皈依了。”</p><p> </p><p>“别和我调情，扎克斯，”克劳德指责道。看到扎克斯脸上困惑的表情，他耸了耸肩接着说，“我是神。你那种样子谈论皈依的话题，对我而言就和调情一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“神明们难道……不知该怎么说，不会谈恋爱吗？”扎克斯问。</p><p> </p><p>“如今这个状况，有点难。”</p><p> </p><p>“如今？以前不一样？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，对。在困入魔石之前，多数神明至少都和另一个神明结过连理。但是魔石让一切都变了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们还有成为召唤魔石<strong>之前</strong>的存在形式吗？“</p><p> </p><p>“那当然了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我带他参观一圈就回来。我还有问题想问。”扎克斯对萨菲罗斯说，后者点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“我也是。先参观吧。给他找一件3rd特种兵制服，如果有人问起，就说他是刚被推荐入伍的。这就去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“权力不对称，萨菲罗斯。”扎克斯得瑟地指责对方。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯缓缓闭上眼睛，呼了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“滚出我的房间。”</p><p> </p><p>“这就走。”扎克斯连忙说。他搭上克劳德的肩膀，将他往门口带去。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德回头说道，“这真的很不健康。你应该重新考虑一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>迟些再讲</strong>，克劳德。“扎克斯边走边压低声音说。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯跟在他们后面，砰的一声把门关上。</p><p> </p><p>听着那两人在走廊上渐渐远去的交谈声，他重重叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>不知为何，一番研究下来，自己的问题反而比得到的答案更多，真是一个新的大麻烦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一个难点是给克劳德弄衣服。申请环节倒不是问题，轻而易举。扎克斯来到特种兵衣物间直接问人要了一件3rd的制服。然而，意料之外的困难竟在于让克劳德<strong>穿上</strong>这件衣服。克劳德对万物有着渊博的知识，却没有应对拉链和搭扣的实践技巧。于是，捣鼓衣物的全程他一直在不停咕哝，腰带明明就够用了人类为何非得搞什么该死的创新之类的话。扎克斯在洗手池旁等待隔间里的克劳德。听到对方的抱怨声是很容易的，但是要忍住不笑就很难了。</p><p> </p><p>终于解决了制服灾难，扎克斯开始带对方游览这栋建筑。他们从特种兵区域开始，而在那边也碰到了相应的难题。他们遇到了很多好奇的围观者，士兵们认得他们的中将，却没见过对方身边那个3rd特种兵。虽然大部分士兵的提问可以靠微微摇头制止，但仍有不止一人需要他明确声明新人的信息将在不久后公开才肯罢休。扎克斯还不打算在想出比“刚入伍的新兵”更合理的故事前和任何人讨论此事。对的，克劳德需要为应付他人的提问准备好说辞、他们要为他安排一个初始介绍人等等，有很多事要做。不过这些可以晚一点再操心，因为一句礼貌的借口就足以（暂时）打发走其他士兵了。</p><p> </p><p>离开特种兵区域之前，扎克斯兜去征兵办公室帮克劳德申请PHS。他心下清楚克劳德可以在任何时刻直接找到并联系他们，只是，他和萨菲罗斯需要某种方法来掌握克劳德的行踪。征兵办公室就没有之前的人那么好糊弄了：一个从没经手过的新兵，他们自然会感到奇怪。不过军衔压制永远是好使的，同时扎克斯还尽可能礼貌地告知他们，这些信息很快就会提交过来了。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德小心翼翼地接过扎克斯手上的PHS，正欲询问，后者捉住他的手肘就把他拖了出去。待他们到了某个相对隐私的地方后，扎克斯才松手，对上克劳德全然困惑的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“你一定会问一些人尽皆知的问题，我不想人们再对你产生更多疑问了。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德眨了眨眼，然后耸耸肩。很合理。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，我现在可以说话了吗？”若非对方眼中存在笑意，扎克斯差点以为他不高兴了。</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯叹气说道，“可以了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这东西是做什么用的？我见过人们用手指点这种物品，或者对它说话，但我一直搞不清楚。这物品的表面上有什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯眨眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>他翻开PHS的盖子，递到克劳德面前，“现在看到了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦！”克劳德小心地接了过来，拿近来看。“这样就可以了。一定有什么魔法在起作用。之前它只会对我亮白光。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，至少你现在会看了。”扎克斯说。</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯走到克劳德身边教他使用基本功能，包括打电话、发短信邮件、上网等。他有种直觉，克劳德会乐此不疲地研究上好几个小时，直到把每一个细节功能都摸清为止。</p><p> </p><p>之后，扎克斯又带他参观了大楼其余的区域——或者说是其余有必要知道的区域。他们在军械库、VR体验室、体育馆和训练室稍作驻足。餐厅对神明而言应该不必要，但是他也应当有所了解。另外还有扎克斯和萨菲罗斯的办公室（因为扎克斯从来不待在自己的办公室里）、特种兵军营，以及电梯、楼梯间和大部分便利出口的位置。</p><p> </p><p>参观结束之后（克劳德差点打算花几个小时把所有犄角旮旯都调查一遍——因为他有彻底熟悉身边所有事物的习惯），扎克斯带着克劳德回到楼上萨菲罗斯的房间，中途顺带路过自己房间好让克劳德有个印象。扎克斯快速地敲了两下门，不等回应便直接进去了，克劳德本以为会引来萨菲罗斯的刁难，却发现两人似乎对此已经习以为常。进门时，萨菲罗斯正坐在沙发上，他把茶几拉近，匆匆批写着一堆文件。</p><p> </p><p>“很好，他的入伍文书我已经准备得差不多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“要怎么弄啊？”扎克斯叉着腰站在萨菲罗斯面前。“他又没有身份证明。”</p><p> </p><p>“克劳德，尼布尔海姆的人民有纸质的身份证明吗？”</p><p> </p><p>两人对话期间，克劳德已经踩上了那张宽大的单人皮沙发扶手——本该令沙发侧翻的动作却保持住了一种微妙的平衡——然后坐在了椅背上。他似乎像鸟类一样喜欢栖在物体边缘。扎克斯一副看热闹不嫌事大的模样欣赏着萨菲罗斯看到克劳德把靴子踩在座位上时皱眉的表情。也许克劳德只是没注意到，又或许根本不在意，都很有可能。</p><p> </p><p>“村子的户籍处有出生、死亡和结婚的各项登记，但是从来没有人需要用到自己的个人资料。”</p><p> </p><p>“看到没？”萨菲罗斯说着转身坐正，刻意不去看那双踏在干净皮坐垫上的鞋子。“我写他来自尼布尔海姆。如果有人问起，就告诉他们那边的人没有身份证的原因。这就可以了。”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯双臂交叉沉吟了一会儿。足尖点了点地，最后松开手耸肩道。</p><p> </p><p>“说得过去。“</p><p> </p><p>“那么，”萨菲罗斯把文书和笔放在一旁。他转向克劳德，双臂交叠。“要参观也参观过了。你的文件也准备好提交了。无论出于何种目的，你现在都已经是一名特种兵了，虽然我并不知道你打算利用这个身份干什么。所以，现在你该回答我们的问题了。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德耸了耸肩，把脚踝架到膝盖上。</p><p> </p><p>“尊听悉便。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么从这先开始。你现在打算去<strong>做什么</strong>？”</p><p> </p><p>“探索这座城市。大致研究一下那些<strong>触摸屏</strong>和电子设备什么的。和人们聊聊，看看他们有多么不一样。没什么具体<strong>计划</strong>，如果你想问的是这个的话。重点在于体验。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你为什么需要特种兵的身份？”</p><p> </p><p>“物尽其用罢了。这个身份能让我接触到我最感兴趣的两件事，科技和人。所以我不介意为你们提供一些服务来换取这一点。礼物与馈赠嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么在这之后你来和我打一场。”</p><p> </p><p>“啥？”扎克斯抢着说。“不会出人命吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“你在担心谁，我还是他？”克劳德笑着问。</p><p> </p><p>“其中一个？或者你们都是？”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯叹气，“我会抬他一手的。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德眨眨眼，爽朗地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“要知道，我的形象总与大剑一起出现是有原因的。我的名字斯特莱夫也不是<strong>白叫</strong>的。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯转头对扎克斯说，“还是之前我讲的，我会抬他一手。”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯再向克劳德看去，后者的笑容看起来更加桀骜而危险了。</p><p> </p><p>“那就继续问吧。我已经很久很久没有好好活动筋骨了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这也代表着你已经生疏了。”萨菲罗斯叹气。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>怎样都好</strong>，”扎克斯趁克劳德回应这句评价之前打岔道。“我们想了解神明的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“太宽泛了。具体点吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“当我们提到科学部门可能会破坏魔石的时候，你并没有感到不满。如果他们真的动手了，你会怎么样？”萨菲罗斯问。</p><p> </p><p>“我就获得自由了。”</p><p> </p><p>“获得自由？”</p><p> </p><p>“魔石就像一座监牢。神明和人类一样，拥有两种存在形式。精神体和肉体。我们的精神体可以四方遨游——不受魔石限制。我就是这样关注着村子、响应他们的请求的。我们的肉体则被关在魔石里。一切都得依靠魔法，没有触觉，或者说什么感觉也没有。画面、声音和气味都只能靠精神体传回来。感官很模糊，浑浊。完全不似现实中那般生动。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么魔石里面，会像一个独立世界那样吗？”扎克斯问。“有房屋或者土地之类的？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，”克劳德斩钉截铁地回答。“只有一个空舱。把你容纳在里面，仅此而已。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么，那里面只有你的身体大小？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯和萨菲罗斯对视了一眼。克劳德哼了一声，一手支着身体，另一只手摆了摆。</p><p> </p><p>“省省你们的同情，”克劳德说。“我不需要。”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯想开口道歉，却被萨菲罗斯打断了。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么你们会被关在魔石里？”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德叹了口气，双手撑住后仰的身体。</p><p> </p><p>“你们知道，神殿是有很多种类的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“知道，我们在很多地方见过。”</p><p> </p><p>“它们都是真实存在的。各种世界观各种体系也都是真的。全部都是。”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯想起贡加加的小小女神，表情柔和了下来。萨菲罗斯则面色苍白，感觉世界观又被颠覆了。</p><p> </p><p>“神殿之间无强弱之分，”克劳德接着说。“实力不同的是其中的神明，那些国王、女王、领袖们。不过说到底，神明的力量还是来自于信仰。信仰越强，神明则越强。所以，拥有广大追随者的神明会更强大。我们这些来自小村落的就相形见绌了。很久很久以前，曾经有一座神殿的势力遍及整个东大陆。古代种是一群很团结的人，他们信仰星球盖亚本身。然而东大陆的和谐却没能感染西大陆，或者说五台。那边争锋不断。战火连连。”</p><p> </p><p>“盖亚充满母性光辉。她不愿看到神明间兵戈相操。虽然她坚持不懈地送去和平，但仍有许多人把她视作威胁，认为她会像掌握东大陆那样接管西大陆，使神明逐渐消失。到了最后，盖亚终究是感到无望了。于是她用自己的身体，生命之流，创造出魔石，以期充当一种解决办法。她逐一找到我们，把我们关了进去。后来我们找到办法让精神体突破物理限制，但这也是一段时间之后的事了，所以我们这些被关起来的神明并没有其他人的音讯。没有在魔石里<strong>待过</strong>的人是不知道里边的光景的，但是盖亚太强大了，我们没有逃脱的机会，相互之间连联络都做不到。她自认为这是对我们和人类都好的结果。我们一直在想办法找到她，想告诉她魔石里面多难受，并让她放我们出去，但是她也在躲着我们。她忙于物质世界的事务，很少分身于精神世界，所以我们接触不到她。她是我们脱离魔石的唯一指望，除非人类开始破坏魔石，但是不可能——因为我们太有用了。所以，在可预见的未来里，我们还是会受困于此。”</p><p> </p><p>沉默了良久，克劳德懊恼地叹了口气，“我说了，不用同情我。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉。”扎克斯低声道。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯没有开口，他不想承认自己方才升起的些许恻隐之心，他说，“那你为什么不去找盖亚？”</p><p> </p><p>“……你说啥？”</p><p> </p><p>“你现在，用肉身站在这里了。这一点在过去是个难题，对吧？你接触不到她，是因为你那时没有肉体？”</p><p> </p><p>“……对。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么你现在怎么不去找她？去告诉她这些事？”</p><p> </p><p>“……萨菲罗斯。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你是让我释放所有神明吗？”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯皱眉。他讨厌神明是真实存在的这个认知，更别提自己还正在帮助他们了，但克劳德说的确实没错。</p><p> </p><p>“我是让你掌握主动权，改变当下的局面，而不是仅仅把此次机会当作一次消遣旅游。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德不语，他仔细地端详着萨菲罗斯。过了很久、很久之后，他说，“我会考虑的。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯耸耸肩站了起身，“反正最后是你的抉择。现在，走，我们打一场。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德挑起眉毛，抬眼看向萨菲罗斯。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你们还有别的问题要问？”</p><p> </p><p>“悲情故事听一个就够了。我更想瞧瞧你的身手。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德眨眨眼，随即笑出了声。他从椅子上跃下来，往旁路一指。</p><p> </p><p>“带路吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>出门之前，萨菲罗斯从墙上取下了正宗，刻意不去理会克劳德投来的好奇目光。另一件更加刻意的事是一行人路上的沉默。萨菲罗斯对自己一无所知却无意中帮助了神明们而感到不快，所以没有谈话的兴趣。克劳德则乐得清闲。被封印在神像大剑上的年月让他拥有足够的时间去适应沉默，而且看着扎克斯对沉默感到不自在的神情也十分有趣。克劳德用余光瞟见扎克斯不止一次刚要开口，想了想又闭上了，只能小心地观察着他和萨菲罗斯。似乎出于某种奇怪的敬意，不想打破这份由克劳德和萨菲罗斯执意维持的沉默。</p><p> </p><p>这种状况一直持续到三人进入了一个房间，这里明显是训练室，像一个门旁装有窗户的空盒子。</p><p> </p><p>“我还以为会有防护垫之类的。毕竟人类太容易磕着碰着了。”克劳德一边走进房内环顾着，一边说。他四周张望，拉伸着手臂和肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“特种兵可没有那么脆弱。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德不屑地笑道，“再严格的训练也不可能改变生物的体质。”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯忍住一声笑。克劳德转身挑眉。</p><p> </p><p>“你对特种兵项目一无所知，不是吗？”萨菲罗斯也像克劳德一样做起了拉伸。</p><p> </p><p>“不清楚细节。那是一些，呃，精英士兵，是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“项目中的确包含大量训练，这点没错，但是之所以被称为特种兵，是因为我们被强化了。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德眯起双眼。</p><p> </p><p>“强化了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“各个方面，包括我们眼睛发光的样子。”</p><p> </p><p>“他们是怎么<strong>做到</strong>的？”</p><p> </p><p>“主要依靠魔晄注射。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德眨了眨眼。然后又眨了两下。最后以手捂面。</p><p> </p><p>“你们人类<strong>真的</strong>好爱玩火。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯嘴角撇了撇。</p><p> </p><p>“此话怎讲？”</p><p> </p><p>“魔晄是从生命之流里提取的，而生命之流就是盖亚的血液。这当然能够强化你们。因为那里面含有微量的神性。可是神性这东西，即便是微量的，和人性也融合不得。神明与凡人的后代，半神，总有很多麻烦，或者说他们本身<strong>就是</strong>麻烦。长期来看，对你们的影响是弊而非利。”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯和萨菲罗斯对视了一眼。扎克斯看上去颇为不安。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么知道？”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德噗地笑了出来，“我见过足够多的半神，<strong>当然</strong>知道。但是你们这种情况，我还真没见过。也许你们是对的。也许你们足够幸运。但是你们所了解的也并不比我多，因为我相当肯定以前没有人进行过这种强化。我怀疑神罗根本不在乎——他们只希望你们在不被需要后能战死沙场或者慢慢被架空，到时他们可不会多关心你们身上发生什么后果。”</p><p> </p><p>“你说话总是这么带刺吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“和小孩时并不会。但你们显然都是成年人了。干嘛，我需要把真相披上童话的外衣再讲给你们听吗？”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯在心中默默地想，<strong>要的</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯哼了一声，拔出长刀。</p><p> </p><p>“准备运动做完了吗？我现在就想和你较量一下。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德耸耸肩，凭空呼出了自己的大剑。“没问题。现在我不再那么担心弄伤你，事情就有趣多了。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯习惯等待敌人先手发起攻击。今次却一反常态，并不是沉不住气，而是希望通过先发制人来对抗这一位偏生是执掌<strong>纷争</strong>的神明。</p><p> </p><p>他举起长刀与耳平齐，做好准备，等待克劳德也摆好架势，对方将那柄模样古怪的巨剑竖在身前。萨菲罗斯向前冲刺，先以一招简单的直击探敌。克劳德仅仅将大剑一偏，就化解了那一招的攻势。但是没有戏谑的神情，也没有得意洋洋地嘲弄这平平无奇的一击。克劳德的神态是前所未有地冷静与严肃。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯左脚着地，回身一旋，长刀荡开一条大弧。仍是不难招架的一击，所以这次克劳德的剑也采取同样的架势，没打算移动。但这次萨菲罗斯其实是以刀佯攻，实则打算肘击克劳德的肋部。然而他进攻的力道虽猛，这两下却都被轻轻地挡开了。</p><p> </p><p>交锋的节奏开始加快，变成迅如闪电的舞蹈。一击接着一击被弹开。克劳德的战斗风格没有一丝浮夸或表演的成分。他战斗就是为了赢，而非夺人眼球，仅此而已。萨菲罗斯知道很多很多特种兵喜欢在战斗时卖弄身手，就连自己也偶尔得压下这份表现欲，他当然很清楚战斗中不能浪费多余动作的重要性。</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯看着惊心动魄的打斗，又回头望了眼窗子。他把窗帘拉上。</p><p> </p><p>同样就在这个时候，克劳德为了躲避下路袭来的劈砍，朝空中一跃。萨菲罗斯发现对方上升的高度高于预期，便也追了上去。两人把地面、天花板和墙壁都视作跳板，在房间里以可怕的速度穿梭。扎克斯即便也进行过强化，但他的目光依旧难以跟上两人的动作。他真心庆幸<strong>自己</strong>不是丢下战书的那个人。</p><p> </p><p>空气突然静止了，扎克斯终于捕捉到了动作。只见萨菲罗斯单手单膝撑地，克劳德的剑尖直指他的喉咙，令他的下巴抬起。两名特种兵看着神明，都发现后者身上有些不对，他身上有一股寒意。完全不似他们之前认识的那个人。他身上带着一种煞气，纵使他身体的每一根线条看上去都是放松的。而他眼里闪烁着锐如利刃的光，周身仿佛裹着一层强大的气场。他身上散发出的气息似乎愈加寒冷。他似乎把自己所有的专注力都投入了这场战斗，包括他时刻关注着尼布尔海姆的那部分。被一个<strong>神明</strong>全神贯注地紧盯着并不是什么轻松有趣的事情，冷静如萨菲罗斯，也愣是被对手释放的压迫感逼出了冷汗。</p><p> </p><p>随即，克劳德身上的紧绷感蓦地消失了，仿佛从来就没有存在过一样。他悠然一笑，松开了手中的剑。大剑在落地之前就凭空消失了。他友好地伸出一只手。</p><p> </p><p>“打得不错。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯凝视着对方的手，看得有些久了，他在考虑自己是否该接受对方的善意。然而在他完全搞清楚之前，自己便已经握了上去，让克劳德拉他站起来。</p><p> </p><p>“不嘲讽一下人类的极限？不打算幸灾乐祸一下吗？”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德喷了下鼻息，却仍不改面上笑意。</p><p> </p><p>“也许你会感到难以置信，萨菲罗斯，但我确实不是一个混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯觉得自己可能永远无法适应一个神明说脏话。</p><p> </p><p>“差点就骗过我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你还是一如既往地平易近人呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“你在哪里学会这些战斗技巧的？”</p><p> </p><p>“战争中啊，还能有哪儿？”</p><p> </p><p>“神明之间也存在<strong>战争</strong>？”扎克斯问。</p><p> </p><p>“噢，是的，多了去了。神殿内部、神殿之间。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是常态吗？”萨菲罗斯问。</p><p> </p><p>“时不时吧。没有人能一直征战个不停，但有些时候打得真他妈激烈就是了。”</p><p> </p><p>“神明为了什么打仗？肯定不是为了土地吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“为了信仰。教徒。狩猎场，也可以这么认为。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯挑眉，扎克斯低叹，“哇喔。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德耸耸肩，“有些神明是这么认为的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那些东西为何值得以战争来获取？出于自大吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“对一些神明是这样没错。但是，对大多数神明来说，我们需要信仰才能壮大。最起码，是为了生存。神明失去了信仰便会走向衰亡。信仰消失，神明也会消失。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么这是关乎生存的战斗。”</p><p> </p><p>“对一些神明是这样的。但很多时候却是出于贪婪。神明渴望权力。他们拥有的资源已经足以支撑他们的存在了，却还总想着变得更强，所以他们会为获得信徒的权利而战。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是你不能<strong>强迫</strong>他人皈依啊。”扎克斯的眉心挤出一道皱纹。</p><p> </p><p>“你<strong>可以</strong>施展一次奇迹，并且明确地让人们知道那是谁释放的。目的不就达到了。”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯搓了搓额头，萨菲罗斯面露愠色，对这种近乎强制引人皈依的行为感到不满。</p><p> </p><p>“神殿在战争中不存在被完全摧毁的风险吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你得知道人们出于贪婪可以做到什么地步。神罗就是一个鲜活的例子。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯十分庆幸训练室里只有摄像头而没有麦克风。</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯和萨菲罗斯都耸耸肩，无奈地认同。</p><p> </p><p>“你曾经是步兵吗？”萨菲罗斯改口问道。</p><p> </p><p>“一开始是。但<strong>斯特莱夫</strong>毕竟是我的名字。我在战场上表现出色，很快得到了晋升。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁晋升你？我以为你是尼布尔海姆唯一的神明。“</p><p> </p><p>“现在才是。以前有过一场内讧，我最后所知的是，其他神明都搬到北大陆去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“内讧？”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德长叹一声。他并不想再提起这些事，但是他又答应了回答二人问题，他是个言而有信的人。</p><p> </p><p>“很久很久以前，一场战争将要冲击尼布尔海姆。我的人民虽然坚韧，但他们毕竟不是战士。我们神明看见了正在接近的入侵者，于是便讨论如何应对。其他神明决定袖手旁观。他们认为神明不该过度干涉人类世界，若人世注定变迁我们也不该插手。我表示反对。强烈反对。村子里的人民不可能存活下来。整个村子会被夷为平地。其实战胜方若定居下来，我们也是可以使其皈依以保证自身的存在。我觉得这就是他们能坚守那些奇怪的道德准则的原因吧。最后我下凡阻止了战争。当村民见到了我的所作所为，并发觉其他神明只是<strong>作壁上观</strong>之后，就不再信仰他们了。所以，为了自身存续，他们离开了。自此之后那里只剩下我一个。”</p><p> </p><p>“等等，”扎克斯举手提问。“你是说你一个人阻止了一整场<strong>战争</strong>？”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德眨眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊。”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯和萨菲罗斯交换了一个眼神。两人不禁猜测刚才的切磋中克劳德究竟保留了多少实力。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么做到的？”萨菲罗斯问。</p><p> </p><p>“虽然放了几个奇迹来控场，但大多数人类收割起来还是蛮简单的。如果他们全部替换成特种兵的话，估计会有一些难度，不过当时没有就是了。”</p><p> </p><p>言下之意是他仍然能收割一个军队的特种兵，这让萨菲罗斯和扎克斯都感到被冒犯了。</p><p> </p><p>“奇迹？”</p><p> </p><p>“雪崩、地陷之类的。”</p><p> </p><p>“哇。”扎克斯又低叹道。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德就如往常一样耸了耸肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“我要回办公室去了，”萨菲罗斯已经没什么想聊的了，他对两人说。“我还有工作。”</p><p> </p><p>“你总是有工作要做。”扎克斯抱怨道。</p><p> </p><p>“你也有。区别在于我会做，而你拖着。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也会做的啦。只是文书工作免谈。”</p><p> </p><p>“外勤不算。”</p><p> </p><p>“萨菲罗斯，我们是特种兵，这当然算数。说实话，我正打算出一次任务。你想跟来吗，克劳德？”</p><p> </p><p>神明摇了摇头。“不了。你不用像接待人类一样待我。”</p><p> </p><p>“确实，”扎克斯叹气。“那么，我们都做事去了，你还想干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“大概，去城里逛逛吧。我迟早要把这里探索一番的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就祝你好运了！”扎克斯说。他挥了挥手，跟着萨菲罗斯离开了房间，后者则连句再见都没说。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德微笑着挥别扎克斯，直到那两人关上门离开训练室。而后他脸上的笑容慢慢褪去。克劳德召唤出大剑，一边抚摸着剑刃，一边端详着它。他已经很久没有和别人出于消遣而战斗了。<strong>很久</strong>了。他心里泛起一阵思念之情，想起过去和蒂法——他们以前神殿中的一名女神，塞巴斯蒂安的女儿便是以她命名的——的切磋时光。他还记得他们小的时候，她总能把他打趴下。等他们长大了，她仍然可以把他打趴下，只不过他能还击的次数也变多了。她是唯一能与他一较高下的神明，在他出言不逊时给他颜色看看。在他还是年少轻狂，做事满腔热血、不计后果的那段时期，她就是他的稳定剂。然而后来神殿成员们的离去迫使他变得成熟。纵使时常要负责把他拉回正轨，也经常要用武力令他认识到错误，她却还一直陪在他身边。他们是莫逆之交，亲密无间到其他人总问他们怎么还不在一起。很久之前，他们就是彼此的半身。</p><p> </p><p>他希望她现在过得还好。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>米德加，很显然，并不适合克劳德。</p><p> </p><p>他习惯了山间清爽洁净的空气，但<strong>并不</strong>习惯魔晄。尤其在这座城市里，魔晄就仿佛附着在了空气、建筑等等<strong>一切事物</strong>之上一样。城市上空总有一抹任凭强风也无法拂去的浅绿色。看到这里的各种灯火和霓虹光管，就可以想见城市夜间的光污染会多么严重，而在灯光、雾气和魔晄的掩盖之下，人们永远无法看到星空。不过这里的人们看上去还蛮幸福的，人类就是人类，到了哪里都一样，只是这座城市的布局，这种庞大的结构，令人惴惴不安。</p><p> </p><p>而最令他感到烦恼的是人们口中提到的贫民窟。</p><p> </p><p>人类就是不会吸取教训，为什么，<strong>为什么</strong>他们总是要剥削同类呢？</p><p> </p><p>克劳德决意去探访贫民窟。他不存在寻常人类的安全顾虑，因为他对自身和财物都不担心（毕竟自己除了一把招之即来挥之即去的大剑和一个可替换的PHS之外，没有其他携带品），所以只身前往那个地方也没什么好怕的。再说了，他还有几手把戏呢。</p><p> </p><p>得知贫民窟这件事并不让他高兴。而听说贫民窟埋在城市地下则更令他不悦。妥妥的人类作风，把见不得光的东西藏起来。眼不见，心不烦。可他就是忍不住去想象下城区的永夜。没有太阳指导作息，那儿的人们用什么办法来区分昼夜？还是任凭心意决定活动时间？他们怎么计算日子？他甚至不敢想象魔晄和雾霾会把下面的空气搅成什么样。</p><p> </p><p>他还是乘上了列车。每到一处，城市里的人们见了他都退避三舍，这种情况在列车上更加明显了。他觉得只可能是制服的原因。人类向来喜爱聚到他身边，被他身上神性的光辉如磁石一般吸引。他也喜欢人类，爱他们，甚至喜欢溺爱他们，所以他并不讨厌被人围着。这也算是向人类散发馈赠和小型奇迹的借口吧，他只是乐于看见人类因为他的举手之劳欢欣而喜的表情，但这样却容易引来其他神明的愤怒，认为他是在炫耀。如今他发现，自己身边很大一块范围内都缺失了这一种连接。这里与尼布尔海姆很不一样。</p><p> </p><p>除了先前与萨菲罗斯对战那会儿，他的注意力一直是分散的。（不得不说那场战斗比预想中困难许多，人类怎么总爱玩火呢？）对神明而言，同时对好几样事物保持全知是轻而易举的。这也是他现在关注尼布尔海姆的方法，也正是因此他才不至于被思乡之情汹涌吞噬。</p><p> </p><p>他本打算乘车期间把注意力多分一些给家乡，然而口袋中新奇小装置的重量又把他拉回了现实。如果这次真如萨菲罗斯所说，是一次“消遣旅游”的话，那稍微放纵一下也没什么不好。虽然不想承认，但对方那句话的确让他有点难受。他不是一个自私的神明。他把自己的一切都奉献给了人民。若不是自己可以远程工作，他才不会有离开村子的念头。但是他对那个小村庄也花费了太多心血，太过投入了，他知道这不健康。自从他请求萨菲罗斯和扎克斯带他离开的那一刻起，一股愧疚感便开始撕咬他，至今仍未消散。可是此时是时候学学其他神明了。休息是他应得的。连人类都有休假期哇。他这样安慰着自己，在去往圆盘下方的路上一直戳着PHS，想弄清楚里面的所有功能。正当他感到收获颇丰之时，一个身着制服的人走到了他面前。</p><p> </p><p>“先生，请出示您的ID和车票。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德朝那人眨了眨眼。旁边不止一个乘客在看着。他并不想让这个人惹上麻烦，或者更惨，被开除。所以他转而将手伸进口袋，掏出一张和扎克斯为他申领制服时出示的一样的塑料硬卡片，以及一张纸，这些都是他在指间具现化出来的。纸面上是空白的，但是克劳德在递出物品时故意接触了一下乘务员的手指。他用一个小法术让对方在心里看见了相关资料。那人瞧了瞧卡片，接着在“车票”上打了个孔，随后交还给克劳德便离开了。</p><p> </p><p>列车到站后，克劳德和其余乘客一齐涌下了车。他环顾一圈，走进了第五区贫民窟。这里的空气潮湿，空中有一股混合了刺鼻魔晄味的甜味——和他先前的猜想一致。所有物体之上都铺着一层沙，确实是贫民窟才有的样子，而那些沙尘悬浮在空中，又被发动的车辆卷扬起来，形成地下世界仅有的微风。</p><p> </p><p>于是，他迈开步子逛了起来。但是所见所闻并不令人舒心。小孩子追逐打闹，很正常，但是个个灰头土脸，骨瘦如柴。半大少年们在角落里挤作一团，试图让自己看上去更坚强或成熟。见识过太多丑恶的成年人眼神躲躲闪闪。克劳德感到心疼。他知道这地方没有神明眷顾，不像他的村落。也许这就是盖亚马虎的爱，她很少真正地干预人世，除非事情很严重。她保护人类的方法向来不受克劳德苟同。虽然她提供了自己的血液来方便人类，但克劳德觉得这种关怀差强人意，而这也是在榨干她自己。如果不是知道她向来行踪不定，他差点要以为她是因为体力不支才甚少露面的。</p><p> </p><p>他逐渐深入，随手拍掉一只只即将发现他身无分文的蠢蠢欲动的手，眉头皱得越来越紧。他开始考虑要不要为了这边的人民出手干预，但这是个危险的想法。他忠于尼布尔海姆。他的人民为他奉献了那么多。如果他把他们的信仰所赋予的力量用在别人身上，那就是对不住他们，是对自己子民的不敬。</p><p> </p><p>可是，他又想，生于艰苦山区的人民应该能理解他是出于好意。他们应该能明白民生疾苦。</p><p> </p><p>再可是，他的人民与世隔绝，并不关心外界的事物。</p><p> </p><p>这是个非常危险的想法。</p><p> </p><p>就在他决定返回圆盘，请求扎克斯或者萨菲罗斯将他带离这块悲惨的地区足够远，好理清思路时，他被一间教堂吸引了注意力。这是他在这一带见到的第一间教堂。但说也奇怪，米德加的人明明不是特别有信仰。拜神不如拜神罗公司。但是为了确认其中供奉的是哪位神祗，克劳德扭头向那儿走去。</p><p> </p><p>他走进建筑，轻轻推开了门。不是出于敬畏，而是对他人领地的尊重。同时，他四周打量着这栋建筑，寻找图案特征、神像或者彩色玻璃图画。然而，他却只看到了天花板上的大洞和地上的一小圃鲜花。</p><p> </p><p>啊。原来是盖亚啊。</p><p> </p><p>他行至花朵边跪下，用手轻轻拢住一株。他向来没有什么园艺才能，也没有令万物生长的天赋。他是个守卫者，当他的子民挨饿时，他虽然会为他们供给粮食，但也派出了尼布尔狼作为挑战。比起土地，他更是一名浴血之神。斯特莱夫这个名字会伴随他一生。赐予他名字的人是文森特。他仍能清楚地记得，那日他站在胜利的战场上，鲜血浸透衣裳。他既因胜利而兴奋，也在暴行中落得遍体鳞伤。人们总说，这就是他诞生的方式。</p><p> </p><p>文森特上下打量着他，面无表情地说，“我们应该叫你斯特莱夫。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德一直不知道最初对方那双眼睛里是否藏着某种幽默意味，亦或是某种调笑时讽刺的精光，文森特有时会把那种情绪埋在那张扑克脸，或者是那永恒的悲伤之下。他想，也许两者都有吧。</p><p> </p><p>纵然沉浸在回忆中，他还是没有漏掉那逐渐接近的脚步声。</p><p> </p><p>“你是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>那个声音中带着些许惊慌，克劳德微微扬眉，抬眼看去。他虽然是一名杀戮之神，但他的恐怖只会给予自己的敌人。条件允许时，他也能很温柔——就像他名字的前半部分一样，多年前蒂法是这么形容的。</p><p> </p><p>这是一位身着粉色衣裙的年轻女性，正惊愕又害怕地望着他。</p><p> </p><p>以防唐突了对方，克劳德选择慢慢站起，他掸掉膝盖和手掌上的尘土，尽量以最温和的方式看向她。</p><p> </p><p>“你无需惧怕我。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不信。”</p><p> </p><p>他勾起一个苦笑。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是来伤害你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你是来伤害谁的。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有谁，至少这次不是。也不会在这儿。这座城市已经见证了足够多的悲伤，不需要我再来雪上加霜了。”</p><p> </p><p>这句话似乎安抚了女孩。她的肩膀放松了少许，却仍然带着谨慎。她环顾了一下教堂，确认周围没有别人。</p><p> </p><p>“你究竟是什么？星球无法解释你的到来。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德脸上闪过了然的神情。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，你是一名赛特拉。”</p><p> </p><p>女孩惊讶地望着他。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么知道那个名字？”</p><p> </p><p>“我知晓很多事情。”</p><p> </p><p>她迟疑了一下，又马上回神，追问道，“你究竟是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我是一个——召唤物。我的魔石被激活了，他们允许我四处逛逛。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是一位<strong>神明</strong>？”</p><p> </p><p>这倒很令人意外。召唤物其实就是一个个被锁在冰冷圆石里的神明，这种事情可没多少人知道。盖亚的口风松了。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，我会吓到你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>对方沉默了稍许，似乎在思考。</p><p> </p><p>“不，并没有。盖亚似乎认识你。你们见过面吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“很久很久以前的事了。你经常和盖亚通话吗？”</p><p> </p><p>她看上去有些不自在。不太习惯与人谈论这些方面。</p><p> </p><p>“最近开始多起来的。或者说，是她在找我。她说有些东西即将来临，我猜说的是你吧。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“无论盖亚对你说了什么，告诉她没有必要害怕我。”他停顿了好一会儿，脸上沉思的表情让女孩也一同思索了起来。“不过，如果你下次再和她通话，就告诉她我要向她讨个说法。”</p><p> </p><p>女生蹙眉。</p><p> </p><p>“你想让她做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“帮个忙。虽然我觉得她不一定会答应，但是如果不至少争取一下，我会一直耿耿于怀的。”</p><p> </p><p>她再次看向他，心里权衡着什么。她显然有些拿不定主意，最后干脆跳过了这个话题。</p><p> </p><p>“你的名字是？”</p><p> </p><p>“克劳德·斯特莱夫。”</p><p> </p><p>“哇哦，这名字真有趣！”她第一次露出了笑颜。似乎不只是表情在变化，她的气场也改变了。不论先前进行的是何种考验，他似乎已经通过了。他也对她微微一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，你的名字呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“爱丽丝·盖恩斯巴勒。”</p><p> </p><p>“可爱的名字配可爱的姑娘。”</p><p> </p><p>他永远没法不去溺爱人类。</p><p> </p><p>对方也笑了，她顽皮地说，“其实，我是有男朋友的哦。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德嘴角上挑，他耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“这并不影响你可爱啊。况且，我对你来说有点太老了。”</p><p> </p><p>她又笑了起来，嗓音如两人之间的花朵那般动人。他几乎没听见PHS震动的声音，但是爱丽丝很快便安静了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“你电话响了。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德蛮不好意思地翻出了口袋里的设备。</p><p> </p><p>“该死的现代科技。”他低声抱怨，惹得对方扑哧一声笑出来，然后他才终于找到接听电话的方法。</p><p> </p><p>“你好？”克劳德将PHS举到耳边。</p><p> </p><p>“克劳德，你在哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>“圆盘下面，怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“……你到那下面做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“说真的，与你无关。”</p><p> </p><p>他能听到电话那头气恼的鼻音。</p><p> </p><p>“我需要你回到大楼来。我们有麻烦了。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么麻烦？”</p><p> </p><p>“有人查到了我们对战的影像。他们在找你。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>所以</strong>你的伪装暴露了。今天可能是你自由的最后一天了。希望之前你玩得开心。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是我这边有事情要先解决。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，你得回来。越快越好。”</p><p> </p><p>“唉，见鬼。”克劳德对着PHS低骂。</p><p> </p><p>他感觉到了一股拉力。只够时间朝爱丽丝挥挥手、扯出一个苦笑，他便被拖进了虚空，传送到了萨菲罗斯面前。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯抬眼时似乎被他吓了一跳，但他很快镇静了下来，把PHS从耳边放下。</p><p> </p><p>“表演这种杂技对你的伪装毫无帮助。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德啪地合上PHS，不悦道。</p><p> </p><p>“说话注意点儿。命令就是命令。既然我接受了你的条件，从魔石里出来了，我就有义务在咒语结束之前服从你的命令。”</p><p> </p><p>“我还以为你能选择是否接受。”</p><p> </p><p>“我能选择是否回应请求。但是我一旦回应了，契约就成立了。你发出命令，我来执行。就是这个道理。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我会注意我的言辞的。但愿你早点告诉我。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不觉得这还需要解释。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德走到椅子边一屁股坐下。萨菲罗斯终于将PHS放置在了一旁。</p><p> </p><p>“有什么好小题大做的？”克劳德说。“我不认为神罗里会有人想皈依。”</p><p> </p><p>“他们并不知道你是神明。他们只看到了你打败了<strong>我</strong>这个神罗的最高杰作——”</p><p> </p><p>“哇喔，他们就没教过你谦虚吗？”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯眉头皱了一下，又继续说了下去，仿佛没有被人打断一样。</p><p> </p><p>“——的那场战斗。而我理应是这里最强的存在。他们没有和我细说，但我猜你会被引荐至特种兵项目。他们会想知道为何你的眼睛没有魔晄色泽，却又拥有强化过的力量。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，我得想个借口出来了。我还有多少时间？”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯从书桌边站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“直到我们到达会议室之前。”</p><p> </p><p>“……操蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>“确实。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你完全不知道自己该说什么，是吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“对。没有一点头绪。你有何高见？”</p><p> </p><p>“我也希望我有。我觉得，也许你该告诉他们真相。”</p><p> </p><p>“萨菲罗斯，这是你对我说过最愚蠢的话。”</p><p> </p><p>“……我也觉得这不是最明智的办法。”</p><p> </p><p>“深感同意。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德和萨菲罗斯并肩走在路上。萨菲罗斯仗着腿长优势，向来步履敏捷。如今他虽然为了照顾克劳德的步伐特意缩小了步幅，但他的步调仍然称不上轻盈。尽管不想承认，但两人的确都在拖着步子。他们在拖延。可是再拖延也无济于事。</p><p> </p><p>“就说你掉进过魔晄池里，怎么样？像尼布尔海姆这样的乡镇里应该挺可能发生此类事故的。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是我的眼睛也不会发光啊，萨菲罗斯。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是神啊。不能克服一下吗？”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德皱眉。他私下微调了一下，重新看向萨菲罗斯。</p><p> </p><p>“像这样？”</p><p> </p><p>他的眼睛像街灯一样晃眼。萨菲罗斯摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“太亮了。暗一点。暗一点。暗一点。对，就这样。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么，魔晄池。感觉还行。但是我并不了解人类强化后的表现。这种托词真的可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“就我所知，特种兵强化计划的审查不仅如此，但是具体细节是对外保密的。”</p><p> </p><p>“只好将计就计了。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，因为我们已经没有时间了。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯的脑袋朝走廊尽头点了点，总裁办公室的房门两旁站着两个塔克斯。</p><p> </p><p>“在这里？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。不过我建议你全程保持低调。”</p><p> </p><p>“感谢提醒。”</p><p> </p><p>两人迈着和先前同样不疾不徐的步子向门口走去。站在右侧的红发塔克斯用手上的棍子戳着自己闪亮的皮鞋，一副很不耐烦的模样，慵懒而散漫。</p><p> </p><p>“雷诺。路德。”萨菲罗斯停在门前，招呼道。“总裁找我们。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，就是他吗？那个神奇少年？”雷诺上下打量着克劳德。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德，一个多年与人类打交道的神明，并没有被冒犯到。反而玩味地朝对方勾了勾眉。一副迁就小孩子的态度。这有点激惹到了红发男子，他不屑地哼了一声。往门口撇了撇头。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯没有再理会两个塔克斯，信步走进门内。只见房间里神罗总裁坐在桌前，宝条博士和海德格侍其左右。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，就是这个人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯在桌前站好，敬了个利落的军礼。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，长官。”</p><p> </p><p>“他在战斗中打赢了你？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，长官，没错。”</p><p> </p><p>“我想你并没有对他放水吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有，长官。”</p><p> </p><p>神罗总裁的视线落在了克劳德身上，后者貌似既没有敬礼也没有立正。他全然放松且自信，在他身上，总裁没有感到一丝自己习以为常的敬畏。男人眯起双眼。</p><p> </p><p>“你是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“我的名字是克劳德·斯特莱夫。”</p><p> </p><p>“克劳德·斯特莱夫。你是哪里人？”</p><p> </p><p>“尼布尔海姆。”</p><p> </p><p>“西大陆那座有魔晄炉的小山村吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“正是。”</p><p> </p><p>神罗总裁似乎对克劳德的态度有些拿捏不定。那是一种他多年没有遇到过的过分随意。有些新奇，有点意思，却又有些无礼。</p><p> </p><p>“你的眼睛和特种兵一样会发光。这是怎么回事？”</p><p> </p><p>“我之前摔进了魔晄池里。自此之后就这样了。”</p><p> </p><p>神罗总裁瞥了一眼宝条，后者清了清嗓子。</p><p> </p><p>“那种浓度的魔晄进入人体应该会引发其他副作用。没有出现魔晄中毒的症状吗？魔晄成瘾呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我熬过来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有借助他人帮助？”</p><p> </p><p>“全靠我自己。”</p><p> </p><p>“明了。”宝条哼了一声。他与总裁对视，微微点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“我们这儿有一项提议。一项于你很有益的提议。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德差点没做好表情管理。他好想翻白眼，只是当下场合下似乎不太得体。</p><p> </p><p>“我听着呢。”</p><p> </p><p>神罗总裁对此没做任何反应。</p><p> </p><p>“我们会在特种兵项目里给你安排一个位置。你从3rd起步，但我觉得以你的天赋并不会在那一级待太久。不然太浪费你的才能了。我甚至猜测你能晋升得和萨菲罗斯一样快。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……”萨菲罗斯清了下嗓子。克劳德皱眉，只好就接着说，“我接受。”</p><p> </p><p>“很好。博士会为你做入职审核的身体检查。既然你和萨菲罗斯已经相互熟稔了，若没有什么问题就让他监督你入住吧。博士，你不介意就开始吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“没问题，总裁。”</p><p> </p><p>宝条从桌子后转出来离开了房间，等着克劳德和萨菲罗斯自动跟上。萨菲罗斯敬了一个礼，却不等对方出声遣散便离开了，仗着自己萨菲罗斯的身份有恃无恐。而克劳德连礼都没敬便跟着离开了。</p><p> </p><p>“萨菲罗斯。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯停住脚步，克劳德则径自越过了他。</p><p> </p><p>“到，长官？”</p><p> </p><p>“好好教教他军规。”</p><p> </p><p>“……是的，长官。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德感觉到萨菲罗斯用手按在他肩胛骨之间，推着他向前。</p><p> </p><p>“你真的惹了够多麻烦了。”萨菲罗斯低语。</p><p> </p><p>“快跟上。”宝条不耐烦地喊道。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>三人组一路穿过大楼，进入腹地，来到宝条惨白而了无生气的实验室。萨菲罗斯有点不对劲。他好像自我封闭起来了，有些冷漠——虽然他平时也很冷淡。但是现在的情况不一样，现在更加严重了。克劳德发现自己并不喜欢这样的他。</p><p> </p><p>宝条把他们带进体检室，随意地指了指一张带软垫的桌子。克劳德望向萨菲罗斯，后者用力点了点头。于是他便一跳坐在了桌子上。</p><p> </p><p>宝条开始进行基础体格检查，并不断询问克劳德关于健康方面的问题。他测量了体征数据并记上笔记，时不时自顾自地点评一两句。他不断嘀咕着这奇怪的读数、这一项不对劲，以及，他怎么还能活下来之类的话。他每说一句，萨菲罗斯就往克劳德那瞟一眼，但克劳德全程都面无表情。</p><p> </p><p>最终，宝条草草记录完数据，说，“然后我们还要抽一份血液样本。”</p><p> </p><p>“不行。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”宝条抬起眼，尖戾地问。克劳德面无表情地看向他。</p><p> </p><p>“我说不行。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是必需的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我才不管。”</p><p> </p><p>“你没得选择。”</p><p> </p><p>“你打算怎么办，按住我？”克劳德嘲讽道。宝条的脖子上漫起了愤怒的红色。</p><p> </p><p>“萨菲罗斯，按住他。”</p><p> </p><p>“克劳德，让他抽。”萨菲罗斯声音中有一丝警告的意味。</p><p> </p><p>“我不认为这是个好主意，萨菲罗斯。”克劳德也用完全一样的语气回击。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯稀奇地看向他，最后还是摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“先做吧。我们晚些再讨论这件事。”</p><p> </p><p>宝条仔细地观察着二人对话，他眯着眼，脸和脖颈不再憋得通红了。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德等了一会儿，又等了一会儿，最后他叹了口气。被迫伸出了手臂。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。别说我没有反对过。”</p><p> </p><p>宝条在两人之间来回看了看，最后拿起了手边银质托盘上的针管。他默默将针头扎进去，却在将活塞微微往外拔时迟疑了。</p><p> </p><p>针管里的液体并非深红，而是耀眼的金色。</p><p> </p><p>宝条猛地抬头。克劳德不过耸了耸一边肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“你根本没掉进魔晄池。”</p><p> </p><p>“某种程度上应该也算吧。”</p><p> </p><p>宝条眯起了双眼。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯单手捂脸，叹气。</p><p> </p><p>“要记得，我<strong>说过</strong>不要了。”克劳德抱怨道，几乎都要嘟起嘴来。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>克劳德。</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？我是<strong>说过</strong>啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是怎么回事？”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德看向萨菲罗斯，后者已经把手放下了。于是他也叹了口气，摆了摆手，耸肩道。</p><p> </p><p>“这是你的决定。我警告过你的。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德停顿了一下，皱起鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>他臭着脸转向宝条，突然开口，“我是一个召唤物。”</p><p> </p><p>“……你是<strong>什么</strong>？”</p><p> </p><p>“一个召唤物。就像魔石里的一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“可你没有进行攻击。这里也不是战场。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……比较特别。我可以做的事情不仅仅是战斗。”</p><p> </p><p>“比如？”</p><p> </p><p>“很多事情。包括像聊天这种小事。”</p><p> </p><p>宝条兴奋地站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“总裁会想听听这个的，我需要申请手续。在这等我。”</p><p> </p><p>宝条风风火火地走出了房间。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯和克劳德转头对视。克劳德耸耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“我<strong>确实</strong>说了不要。“</p><p> </p><p>“你应该警告我你的血液铁定会露馅。”</p><p> </p><p>“你应该警告我他们会抽我的血。”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你知道那是必需的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我他妈怎么可能知道啊，萨菲罗斯。”</p><p> </p><p>“……这是常识吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“这在尼布尔海姆<strong>怎么会</strong>是常识？那儿连医生都只有一个。”</p><p> </p><p>“只有一个……？算了，我们接下来麻烦了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这件事本来就不是什么好事。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是现在更难办了，克劳德。你会被神罗驱使。就算不是再也不能离开魔石，也不会比成为公司的奴隶好多少。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德一只手撑住医疗台往后仰。</p><p> </p><p>“在我看来，特种兵似乎也没有多大自由嘛。比如像你。”</p><p> </p><p>像是被踩到痛脚一样，萨菲罗斯身形僵直。</p><p> </p><p>“特种兵有自由。他们对待我们起码会考虑人性关怀。可是，他们不认为你是人类。你对于他们而言就是一颗魔石。一个物品，而不是一个人。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就帮我个忙。你还记得我说过的，一旦我接受了最初的请求而离开魔石，我就不得不服从所有命令吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是，我记得。”</p><p> </p><p>“保守住这个秘密。其他的交给我。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯半信半疑地看向他。</p><p> </p><p>“你要怎么做？”</p><p> </p><p>“我都活了这么些年头了，是不是？你要信我。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是说这种话不能随便说的吗。”萨菲罗斯咕哝道。*</p><p> </p><p>克劳德听罢笑了起来。但萨菲罗斯不觉得现在是嘻嘻哈哈的时候。</p><p> </p><p>“帮我办件事就好了。贫民窟第五区的一间教堂里有一个女孩。那间教堂的花板上有个破洞，祭坛旁边长满了花，你不会弄错的。你告诉她克劳德·斯特莱夫<strong>真的</strong>很需要她的帮助，如果她能办到，就让我们共同的朋友过来见我。”</p><p> </p><p>“共同的朋友？”</p><p> </p><p>“这点你无需操心。你能为我做到吗？”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯茫然地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“我会尽力而为。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德璨然一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“虽然希望渺茫，但这次我有种好的预感。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯叹气道，“至少我们之中还有人抱有希望。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>克劳德和萨菲罗斯近乎沉默地等待着宝条回来。那个科学家离开的时长大大超出了两人的预期。萨菲罗斯发现自己平时那份焦灼的好奇心已经逐渐被当下的局势冷却，而克劳德又是一副逆来顺受的样子。</p><p> </p><p>等待得越久，克劳德对如今局面的真实性就愈感深刻。这几天来本应是一次愉快的游历。一次远足。正如萨菲罗斯所说，一次消遣旅游。可他现在却即将被一个道德堪忧的公司像奴隶一样驱使卖命，或者被锁回自己的魔石。而他逃脱的唯一希望则寄托在一个与那个神明存在感应的贫民窟少女身上，至于某个神明是否愿意来帮忙还不好说。</p><p> </p><p>但是他们眼下也无能为力。至少克劳德是这么对自己说的，不过他一直是一个容易陷入沉思的人。换做蒂法她就不会想太多了。星球啊，他真希望她在身边。</p><p> </p><p>门板终于吱呀一声打开了。宝条再次出现，这次他手上拿着一个录音机和一块夹板。他坐回克劳德旁的椅子上。</p><p> </p><p>“你要老实回答我的问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果我不想呢？”</p><p> </p><p>宝条面色不善，却又有些试探的意味。</p><p> </p><p>“我有很多方法能让你开口。”</p><p> </p><p>“审讯是没有用的。信不信由你，就连萨菲罗斯也没法按住我。药物对我而言也是无效的。所以，你还有什么拿得出手的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“用寂寞。我很有耐心，斯特莱夫。我可以等。据我推测，你的咒语是经由某个人激活的，对吧？”无人应答。“这是肯定的。于是，从目前的情况看来，施术者我猜就是萨菲罗斯吧？”</p><p> </p><p>这一次他向萨菲罗斯看去。克劳德，他虽然无法控制。但是萨菲罗斯，早在多年以前就已经浸淫在他的阴影下，任其摆布了。大将军点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，”宝条继续说。“我会让他结束法术。你就给我待在魔石里直到我再次给你回答的机会。我们会重复这个过程，直到你开口。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德憋不住了。直接当着宝条的面大笑了出来。博士并不想看到这样的反应。他同样不喜欢对方狡黠的表情，然而克劳德笑完之后，脸上浮现的是与其相仿的鄙夷。</p><p> </p><p>“我在魔石里头待的时间可比人类的一辈子长多了。你喜欢就这样吧。等你死后，我再另做打算。”</p><p> </p><p>宝条的神情比刚才更阴郁了。</p><p> </p><p>“很好。那就用传统的手段。”</p><p> </p><p>“你也不会得到想要的结果的。”克劳德不胜其烦。他随意地撑住一只手往后靠，一边眉毛挑起。</p><p> </p><p>“每个人都存在弱点，斯特莱夫。”</p><p> </p><p>“确实，但你可找不到我的。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来我得把你拆开来看看了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想怎么做？你可没有束缚我的办法。你的绳索或药物都奈何不了我。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就用魔法。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有人能释放那种高等级的魔法。”</p><p> </p><p>“萨菲罗斯。”</p><p> </p><p>常年受训于不向宝条表露情绪的萨菲罗斯，并没有如真实想法那样沉下脸。他与克劳德视线相交（金发神祗好奇地歪了歪头），还是发动了最高级的护罩法术。这理应让克劳德动弹不得。</p><p> </p><p>然而面前神明只稍稍屈伸了一下肌肉，法术就分崩离析了，克劳德抡了抡肩膀，摆了摆头。</p><p> </p><p>他再次向教授挑起眉。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，”宝条恼火道。“如果物理条件无法束缚你，也许情感纽带能行得通。你说你来自尼布尔海姆，是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>话音刚落，克劳德的眼睛就危险地眯了起来。房间内气温骤降好几度。他没有回答，但是宝条已经觉察出了这份沉默，脸上爬上了狡诈的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“也许神罗会拜访一趟那个村庄。也许，我们会逐一杀掉那里的平民。或者选择让他们的痛苦延长一些。甚至，我们可以将那块地方直接抹除。”</p><p> </p><p>目前有两件事情可以确定。第一，如果神罗真的做了这种事，那么克劳德就会摧毁这家公司所珍视、所接触，甚至只是与之<strong>相关</strong>的一切。他的复仇必将残忍而势不可挡。但他也明白自己事后也不得安生。如果自己真的要为尼布尔海姆的覆灭负责，那么他会先毁灭神罗，然后再找一个方法自我了结。他无法离开自己的人民生存，并不只是说说而已。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯面上是冷峻的面具，内心却无比震惊。他仿佛能看见克劳德脑中权衡利弊时的小齿轮。他在金发神祗开口之前就已知晓对方的结论，这实在令人震惊。尼布尔海姆的其他神明不是抛弃子民前往别处开始新生活了吗？克劳德不可以吗？这不比将自己交给神罗更好？</p><p> </p><p>克劳德显然不这样认为。</p><p> </p><p>其他事情萨菲罗斯不清楚。他只知道自己对对方肃然起敬。</p><p> </p><p>“你在玩一场危险的游戏，教授。”</p><p> </p><p>“玩游戏就是为了赢，召唤物。”</p><p> </p><p>随后又是一阵沉默。持续了很久。煎熬。最终，沉默被打破了。</p><p> </p><p>“要问就快问。”克劳德不耐烦道，他虽然输了，但是从语气到肢体动作完全没有一丝溃败的痕迹。没有，有的只是冰冷漠然的愤怒，萨菲罗斯从来没有见过这样的对方。真不知道宝条是怎么做到不为所动的。</p><p> </p><p>“很好，”博士得意洋洋又轻快地说。他打开了录音机。“要召唤你时，该如何向你下达命令？”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德咬牙切齿道。</p><p> </p><p>“命令是施术者明确或隐含的欲求。法术释放之后，便交由我达成。完成命令后，法术结束。”</p><p> </p><p>“你能达成哪种命令？”</p><p> </p><p>“任何我的身手可以完成的。”</p><p> </p><p>“魔法呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“任何我能力范围之内的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的意志和命令是绑定的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果法术成功施放，我就必须达成命令。”</p><p> </p><p>他必须达成命令，但是会按照他自己的节奏和考量。这些细节没必要让神罗知道。</p><p> </p><p>“什么情况下不能成功施法？”</p><p> </p><p>“施法者的水平不足。或者命令超出了我的能力范围。或者我不想接受命令时。”</p><p> </p><p>宝条猛地一抬眼。</p><p> </p><p>“当你<strong>不想</strong>？”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德轻蔑地勾了勾嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>“没人能强迫我。”</p><p> </p><p>“咱们走着瞧，”宝条不怀好意地说，“其他的召唤物也和你一样吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我只是一个召唤物而已。会知道别的魔石怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>反问句。让宝条的自大去脑补吧，让他以为克劳德只是区区一颗魔石，他最多了解自己，当然不清楚其他魔石的原理。宝条没必要知道真相，而且，克劳德事实上也没有说谎。</p><p> </p><p>“你当前接受的命令是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我会现身直到被遣散。”</p><p> </p><p>“这其中并没有直接的行动请求。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>宝条猛地抬起头。他嘲讽地哼了一声。关掉了录音机。</p><p> </p><p>“萨菲罗斯，结束法术，把魔石给我。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯向克劳德看去，后者罕见地凝重地朝他点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“你被遣散了。”他对神明说，后者马上消失了，仿佛从来未存在过一样。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯从护臂中取出那颗红色的魔石交给教授，后者伸手接过。他把魔石举到灯下细细审视。</p><p> </p><p>“看上去和其他召唤魔石没有两样嘛，”他喃喃自语。宝条自说自话了好一会儿，才终于瞟到了萨菲罗斯，他意外又恼火。“还傻愣在这里干嘛？你被遣散了。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯并不想走。更重要的是，他不想把克劳德留在宝条手上。落到他手上准没好事。不可能有好事。但是，他也帮不上忙。他没法救出克劳德。</p><p> </p><p>他能做的只有帮他完成那件事。</p><p> </p><p>于是萨菲罗斯一语不发地转身离开了。他掏出PHS给扎克斯打了通电话。</p><p> </p><p>待好友接起，他打完招呼马上说，“我们去列车站碰面。”语毕啪的一声扣上了PHS。</p><p> </p><p>他对去车站的过程没有什么印象。因为他的心思不在此处，如果他诚实面对自己，他就会承认自己在忧虑。他不是个忧心忡忡的人——那种无意义浪费生命的行为对任何人都没有好处。但是现在他却在忧虑，担心可能发生在克劳德身上的事情，如果神罗发现了对方一语带过的真相，那么<strong>其他</strong>召唤魔石会发生什么，他们又为整个世界的神明带去了怎么样的灾难。</p><p> </p><p>当扎克斯小跑着赶到车站时，他<strong>还在</strong>忧虑着。</p><p> </p><p>“出什么事了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们要到贫民窟去。第五区。”</p><p> </p><p>“唔，第五区？那儿有什么？”</p><p> </p><p>两人登上列车，坐在车厢后部。乘客们像往常一样跟他们保持了远远一段距离，不过还好他们坐在后车厢，那儿乘客比较少。人们的目光都集中在他们身上，不过因为离得远，倒也不算是麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>“要找一间教堂。天花板上有个洞，前厅长着花。有没有印象？我知道你常去第五区贫民窟。”</p><p> </p><p>“……呃，对，对，有的。萨菲罗斯，那间就是爱丽丝的教堂。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯略带惊讶地看向对方。爱丽丝他可听得多了。说实话，扎克斯一谈起她就没个完。</p><p> </p><p>“克劳德让我们到下面去。他让我帮他办件事。我觉得你对那边比较熟悉，所以叫上了你。看来事情比我预想的更顺利。你知道克劳德也认识爱丽丝吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我现在才知道。他们一定是——老天，什么，今天认识的吗？他可是今天才有自由活动的机会啊。他找她干什么？而且他为啥不自己去？”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯望了眼车厢里其他看客，估算着距离。他们应该都在耳力范围之外。</p><p> </p><p>“我们战斗的录像引起了总裁的注意。他想引荐克劳德加入特种兵计划，但是克劳德的血液是金色的，教授警觉了起来。后来克劳德承认自己是一个召唤物。于是他们扣留了他，用尼布尔海姆来逼他服从。我不太确定他现在是否足够清楚自己的处境有多糟。”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>操</strong>。”一句简单而衷心的问候。“他唯一的反应就是让我们去找爱丽丝？<strong>为什么呢</strong>？”</p><p> </p><p>“不清楚。那个小女孩也没什么特点，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>这句话让扎克斯有点恼火，不过他理解好友的真实意思。</p><p> </p><p>“我想说，她很特别，但据我所知又不是<strong>那种特别</strong>。虽然塔克斯不知为何在监视她，虽然她是这个世界上最可爱的女孩子，但是她也不能，那种，帮他打破枷锁之类的。她只会稍微发动一下魔石，还是我教她的。不过她的棍术倒不错。但说真的，也就这些了。我看不出她能帮上什么忙。”</p><p> </p><p>“他让我告诉她，叫他们共同的朋友去找他。这说的不是你吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果<strong>是我</strong>的话，我是说，我觉得他不至于拐弯抹角去找爱丽丝，而不是让你直接来告诉我。但是我也想不出<strong>还能</strong>有谁了。克劳德在来米德加之前有认识这里的人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“就算有，他也没告诉过我。在我的理解里，他认识的人只有尼布尔海姆村民或者众神。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也这么认为。真不知道这位朋友会是谁。”</p><p> </p><p>“只能去问爱丽丝了。”</p><p> </p><p>列车慢吞吞地绕过米德加中心支柱，终于将他们送到了正确的街区。萨菲罗斯头一回走路没有听到扎克斯喋喋不休。显然后者的思绪也很混乱，过于紧张或者不够胆量把某些想法说出口。</p><p> </p><p>当他们推开教堂大门时，扎克斯终于振作了起来。他一路小跳地穿过走廊，来到蹲在花丛边的爱丽丝身旁。发觉对方到来，爱丽丝抬起头绽出一个大大的微笑，然而她的表情在瞄到萨菲罗斯之后却黯淡了少许。她以一种萨菲罗斯没见过的态度缓缓打量着他。所有人都认识萨菲罗斯，他也习惯了人们见到他的各种反应。但他从未在五台以外见过这种警惕的神情，不知道是什么导致的？扎克斯究竟对她说了什么？战争故事吗？</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯就停在门边，让扎克斯安心接近他的女友。当后者就要走到她身前时，爱丽丝的眼神才终于回到他身上，笑容也重新浮现了。她站起身向扎克斯走去，马上被对方揽进怀中，抱着转了一圈。她洒下动听、银铃般的笑声，最后被放了下来。现在她的脸庞升起些微酡红，笑容充满了温柔与爱意。扎克斯搂着她的腰，而她的手搭在他肩上，两人交换了一个轻吻，萨菲罗斯挪开了视线。</p><p> </p><p>“你的这位朋友是谁？”爱丽丝问扎克斯，她的嗓音轻易传过了整间教堂。萨菲罗斯望过去时正好看到她小心地打量着她的特种兵，先前的不安已经消失了。他微不可见地扬起眉毛，她肯定认得他。每个人都认得。</p><p> </p><p>“爱丽丝，这是萨菲罗斯。萨菲，你可以过来点，她不吃人。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯差点想要训斥自己的副官不要在公共场合如此随意地称呼自己，然而这位是对方的女朋友，应该不能完全算作外人。他甚至怀疑她已经不是第一次听见这个昵称了。</p><p> </p><p>他缓步穿过走道，让那两人有足够的时间享受团聚，可是他们现在似乎都在关注着他。他最终走到二人面前，向爱丽丝伸出了手。对方的手掌意外地有力。</p><p> </p><p>“萨菲罗斯。”他自我介绍道，像对待任何事情一样严肃且正式。她亲切地朝他笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“我叫爱丽丝。很久以来一直想和你见上一面，真高兴你有空下来这一趟。”</p><p> </p><p>“可惜我今日并非来社交的，我有一事相求。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？我能为你做什么呢，萨菲罗斯？”</p><p> </p><p>大多数人一般会称他为将军。她却意外地随意。不过也许不该感到奇怪，考虑到刚才搂着她的人是谁。</p><p> </p><p>“我来这是为了我的……一个朋友。他说你认识他。克劳德·斯特莱夫？”</p><p> </p><p>爱丽丝讶异地眨了眨眼，嘴巴轻轻地“哦”了一声，她看了看两人。</p><p> </p><p>“你们两个认识克劳德？”</p><p> </p><p>“前几天我们才把他从他的家乡带到了这里来。你是怎么和他认识的？”</p><p> </p><p>“我今天才认识他。他当时路过了这间教堂。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，原来我打电话时他就在这儿。”萨菲罗斯这么说的时候，已经把事情都串起来了。他的目光忽然锐利了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“他在这里的确接了一通电话。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么我猜你看见他匆忙离去的样子了。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯盯着爱丽丝，爱丽丝盯着萨菲罗斯，扎克斯来回盯着他们两个。</p><p> </p><p>“他走时有什么特别的吗？”沉默持续的时间越来越久，扎克斯最终开口问道。</p><p> </p><p>“他是瞬移回来的。”萨菲罗斯解释道，他还在盯着爱丽丝。仿佛能看到爱丽丝的小脑筋在不停地转。</p><p> </p><p>“哦。<strong>哦</strong>，”现在扎克斯也看向爱丽丝了。“呃，所以你也知道了？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，我知道他是什么。”她承认道。</p><p> </p><p>“无意冒犯，爱丽丝小姐——”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，叫我爱丽丝就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“——你们才刚认识，为何他就放心在你面前展示这些敏感信息呢？他也是在我们和他熟识了之后才告诉我们的。”</p><p> </p><p>“这点……”爱丽丝望了望两人，低声说。“呃，我们先坐下来再谈吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“爱丽丝？”扎克斯有些困惑，但还是任由爱丽丝牵着他的手坐到了教堂长椅上。她坐在扎克斯身边。而被满怀期待地凝视了好一会儿之后，萨菲罗斯也坐在了她旁边。</p><p> </p><p>“我猜扎克斯已经告诉过你塔克斯一直在监视我了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，他提到过。”萨菲罗斯确认道。</p><p> </p><p>“他们监视我，因为我就是他们口中的古代种。”</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯和萨菲罗斯对视了一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“克劳德也说起过古代种，但他说的都是很久以前的事了。<strong>很久</strong>以前。”扎克斯小心翼翼地措辞。</p><p> </p><p>“我们剩下的族人也不多了。”爱丽丝同意，她看着自己搭在腿上的手。</p><p> </p><p>“克劳德还提到了古代种们崇拜盖亚。那就是你们共同的朋友吗？”</p><p> </p><p>听到这里，爱丽丝着实抬起了视线。</p><p> </p><p>“克劳德提到共同的朋友？”</p><p> </p><p>“他让我告诉你，他非常需要这份帮助，如果有可能，就让你们共同的朋友去找他。刚才我们还觉得不大可能，但如果我们在讨论的是一位女神，那就不一样了。”</p><p> </p><p>爱丽丝在犹豫，她的嘴唇朝右嘟了嘟，又朝左嘟了嘟。</p><p> </p><p>“古代种和星球有种很特殊的联系。我们……能够沟通。克劳德想让我代他给盖亚传话。”</p><p> </p><p>“等等，等等，等等。你可以和这个<strong>星球</strong>对话？”</p><p> </p><p>“嘘——”爱丽丝叫住扎克斯，又往门口瞟了眼。“小声点啦。我本不该和<strong>任何人</strong>透露这些。神罗不会想你们两个知情的，所以我希望你们能保密。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们向来擅长处理机密信息。”萨菲罗斯向她保证道。“那么，你能和她说上话？”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然可以试一试。但是从她口中得到答复并非易事。可能需要一段时间。”</p><p> </p><p>“时间很紧迫，爱丽丝。现在克劳德的处境万分危急。希望他是对的，盖亚可以把他救出来。”</p><p> </p><p>“……嘿，萨菲罗斯，你觉不觉得……”</p><p> </p><p>“克劳德想让她废除所有魔石？我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“他想让她做<strong>什么</strong>？”爱丽丝问，她看了眼两人。</p><p> </p><p>“我们曾经讨论过一件事。其实，除了盖亚之外的所有神明都是被囚禁在召唤魔石里的，而且里边的待遇显然很糟糕。我曾建议克劳德向盖亚反映，毕竟她就是造成这种情况的原因，看看她是否愿意解放他们。”萨菲罗斯解释道。</p><p> </p><p>爱丽丝眉头一皱。</p><p> </p><p>“她怎么会……？但是，她这样做一定有充分的理由。”</p><p> </p><p>“据我所知，魔石是用来让争斗的众神暂时消停的手段。但是现在看来，惩罚时间有点太长了。”</p><p> </p><p>爱丽丝再次嘟起了嘴，最后她叹息了一声。她站起身，拂拭了几下裙摆，走开几步好面向两个特种兵。</p><p> </p><p>“听上去我会有很多工作要做，看来我得让你们离开了，很抱歉。”她又笑了笑，缓和了一下气氛，“有空再来，好吧？如果联系上盖亚了我会通知扎克斯的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没问题。”扎克斯一下蹦了起来。萨菲罗斯则选择用更稳妥的方式起身。他上前一步朝爱丽丝伸出手，后者与对方握手，先前的焦虑全数转变为了坚决。</p><p> </p><p>“很高兴认识你。我很赞赏你为帮助克劳德而做的事。他虽然身为神明，但现在也会需要凡人协助，虽然他还暂时不知情。”</p><p> </p><p>“真令人担忧，但我很高兴能帮上忙。他身上发生的事听上去很糟糕，我比你更不希望他发生不测。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯松开她的手，坚定地点了点头作为道别，然后向门口走去。没有回头，他不慌不忙地放慢了脚步，让那一对情侣有时间相互告别。在他快走到门边时扎克斯才小跑着追上来，来到他旁边。扎克斯激动地推开门，一走出去就迫不及待地开口。</p><p> </p><p>“哇，这真是，比我预想中更神奇。”</p><p> </p><p>“扎克斯，谨言慎行。”</p><p> </p><p>“好的，好的。我只是……希望她能帮上忙。真心的。我可不喜欢现在发生的事，萨菲罗斯。一点都不。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。我也不想。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>克劳德在魔石中观察着实验室里来回踱步的宝条。对方一边记着笔记，一边叨念着和召唤魔石有关的理论，叨念着这是改变世界的大发现、不知道召唤魔石是否有应许之地的线索等等。克劳德发现自己处于某种焦虑中。他不清楚接下来会发生什么，但肯定不是好事。通过萨菲罗斯身上的焦躁便可见一斑了。他的一部分意志在说，早点杀掉宝条就好了。虽然他现在仍然想除之而后快，但却明白这样做没有任何意义。神罗会有人来接替他。萨菲罗斯和扎克斯是唯二愿意偷走他的魔石的人，但他们也隶属于神罗。他们不会违反军规带走他，而他也不会要求他们这样做。毕竟等自己安全了之后，那两人还要继续他们的生活。克劳德不会为了一己之利把那两人置于危险的境地。</p><p> </p><p>不知从何时起，他已经把那两人视若己出，当作了自己的子民。不论他们是否知道，也不论他们是否乐意，他都会尽己之力保护他们。他们虽然不是尼布尔海姆的居民，但是他们也和那里的人民一样的顽强而坚韧。他们有足够的见识，而且，除开萨菲罗斯某些不当言行，他们的确很贴心并且几乎不求回报地为他提供了充足的帮助。在他心中，他们已经是尼布尔海姆的荣誉子民了。因此，他甚至为自己向他们索求了那么多而感到厌恶。人类进行奉献之后，神明才能给予馈赠。虽然他确定扎克斯和萨菲罗斯永远不会信仰他，但是他们也在危难时向他提供了援助。这已经是足以让他给予馈赠的礼物了。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德稍微关注了一下扎克斯和萨菲罗斯的动向，看着他们和爱丽丝见面。没想到他们竟然认识，但感觉上也很合理。扎克斯和爱丽丝两个人很登对。如今自己能做的只有寄希望于爱丽丝能联系上盖亚了。现存的赛特拉应该不多，所以她的对话频道应当是相当通畅的。不过，他也了解盖亚。她是这个星球，她的行事风格也像这个星球。她性子很慢，做什么事都温温吞吞的。你不能催促她，就像你没法催促四季流转一样。但她若是想，倒也能快如闪电，只有在她集中所有意志和注意力才是这样。他不得不等待。他能做的，只有希望自己不要在这段时间里造成太多破坏。</p><p> </p><p>他之前和这个科学家说自己是特殊的召唤魔石，和其他魔石的原理不同，但是如果对方不去找别的召唤魔石测试一下克劳德所说的话，那他就不是一名合格的科学家。很快对方就会发现克劳德的原理是可以运用在别人身上的。他这是将所有神明的安危置于危险之中。糟糕的是，大家不久都会变成奴隶。神明习惯于以自己的方式服务人类，然而宝条的想法肯定与他们的利益背道而驰。他无意成为众神第二次堕落的罪魁祸首，但是他又是那么地自私。他的私心不愿意牺牲尼布尔海姆。因为在悠久的岁月里，他曾获得过不同盟友的支持，却只有尼布尔海姆自始至终站在他身边。只有尼布尔海姆能获得他的全部信任。他熟知这些人民，知道他们可以依赖，也知道他们值得所有自己用神力能给予的馈赠。他无法放弃他们。不管众神将付出什么代价。</p><p> </p><p>但是当宝条拿出另一颗红色魔石时，克劳德的眼神还是紧张了起来。他的心沉了下去。他抱着微弱的幻想，希望宝条其实不够专业，他并不会找其他召唤魔石进行试验，可惜他的运气向来不是很好。</p><p> </p><p>“现身和我说话，直到我遣散你。”教授对着掌中的圆石说道，魔石在他手中闪了闪，亮了起来。魔石放出光芒，一个站立的人影出现在宝条面前。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德的心沉得更深了。</p><p> </p><p>他最不想看到的事情发生了。</p><p> </p><p>哦，星球啊，他完蛋了。</p><p> </p><p>面前荣光之下站着的是，蒂法。</p><p> </p><p>这可不是他期待的那种重逢。</p><p> </p><p>她身上的服装分为黑白两色。黑色的带褶裙前短后长，赋予了她极大的活动空间——他数次在战场上见过这一身装束。上身的白色皮革很合身，这件贴身背心在保护躯干的同时又让她的双臂得以自如活动。她是一名战斗女神，正如他是战争之神一样。对方的长发在脑后编成了一束束复杂的发辫，干练地扎在身后，不至于遮掩面部。她眼中的怒火克劳德无比熟悉。</p><p> </p><p>在魔石内部那个几乎无法动弹的狭小空间中，他撇了撇嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“你是怎么知道让我现身的方法的？”</p><p> </p><p>“轮不到你来提问题，召唤物。”</p><p> </p><p>她的眼中<strong>怒火熊熊</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>“在你回答我的问题之前，我不会再说一个字。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的指令是让你和我说话。你会和我说话的。”</p><p> </p><p>蒂法没有回答。这个命题其实很宽泛——她已经讲过话了。严格意义上，她已经满足了命令的要求，只是在等待遣散而已。只要她不愿意，她可以不再做任何行动。她双手交叉在胸前，不耐烦地等着。</p><p> </p><p>“有意思，”宝条喃喃道，在夹板上记录着。“指令的约束是有弹性的。务必增加命令的具体性。”</p><p> </p><p>蒂法不耐烦地盯着他，下颚有块肌肉跳了一下。不是什么好兆头。</p><p> </p><p>宝条咳了一声，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，他说，“另一个召唤物说过，你们接受命令的条件比人类所认为的更灵活。”</p><p> </p><p>“告诉我名字。”</p><p> </p><p>蒂法霸道的语气明显惹毛了宝条。</p><p> </p><p>他的语调也跟着尖刻了起来，“克劳德·斯特莱夫。”</p><p> </p><p>蒂法的表情惊讶地松懈了半分。宝条疯狂地做起了记录，克劳德私底下咒骂了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，你认得它？”宝条一边写一边问。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，我认得他。他在哪？”</p><p> </p><p>“在它的魔石里，等待被召唤。”</p><p> </p><p>蒂法当下放松了不少，而这点也被宝条注意到了。克劳德把拳头抵在魔石壁上。难道蒂法不知道泄露情报有多么危险吗？难道她不知道要让别人知道的信息尽可能少吗？她在战场上的表现可比这好多了，不过恐怕她还不知道眼前的<strong>就是</strong>敌人吧。</p><p> </p><p>宝条写完笔记，来到了克劳德所在的架子旁边。他把蒂法的魔石放在克劳德旁边的托槽上，然后将魔力注入他的魔石中。</p><p> </p><p>“出来和我讲话，直到我遣散你。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德从魔石的束缚中解放，一闪出现在了宝条面前。但他完全忽略了那名科学家，一味狠狠地盯着蒂法。此时后者眼中的柔情更甚了，还带上了些许悲伤。他敢肯定，她以为他的这副表情是出于对尼布尔海姆事件的遗恨。然而现在并不是讨论陈年旧事的时机。</p><p> </p><p>“克劳德——”</p><p> </p><p>他摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“请务必继续聊下去。这大概算是场重逢？假装我不在场吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“克劳德，我——”</p><p> </p><p>“你知道的越少越好，科学家。”克劳德的语气冻如冰窟。他一直盯着蒂法不放，直到看到她逐渐露出了然的神色。他点了点头，而她也慢慢回以相同动作。</p><p> </p><p>宝条啧了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“你得配合一点，召唤物。”</p><p> </p><p>“你让我出来说话。我说了，不是吗？”克劳德斜睨着宝条，一副挖苦的表情。他很少这样看人，但是这个人如今不仅劫持了他，还胁迫尼布尔海姆。他对宝条可没有任何好感。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，”宝条怒道。“你被遣散了。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德消失得要多快有多快。</p><p> </p><p>蒂法伸出手想触碰他，最后却只有握紧拳头收回身边。</p><p> </p><p>“你要如实回答每一个问题，直到你被遣散。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德再次出现，脸却黑得像石墙一样。</p><p> </p><p>“你认识这个召唤物吗？”宝条问。</p><p> </p><p>“认识。”</p><p> </p><p>“它叫什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>她的</strong>名字是蒂法。“</p><p> </p><p>蒂法悲哀地望着他。他们都知道这下他没法拒绝回答了，而且他还不能说谎。他对这场审问无能为力。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，蒂法。那你们是怎么认识的？”</p><p> </p><p>有周旋的余地，但是不多。该如何让他知道的尽可能少？</p><p> </p><p>“我们来自同一个地区。”</p><p> </p><p>“尼布尔海姆？”</p><p> </p><p>“对。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们是怎么形成的？村子里有魔晄泉吗？同一座泉水凝成两个召唤魔石的可能性不大啊。”</p><p> </p><p>谨慎点，谨慎点。星球啊，嘴炮可<strong>不是</strong>克劳德的强项。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，村子里有魔晄泉。”</p><p> </p><p>“有意思。我得看看究竟是怎么样的泉水能产出如此高价值的魔石。说不定还可以复制那种模式，”宝条小声嘀咕，在纸上奋笔疾书。然后他转向蒂法。“你的魔石是在远离尼布尔海姆的地方发现的。为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我被转移了。很久以前。”蒂法说。她已经明白要尽可能少地为宝条提供信息了。很好。虽然她可能不清楚当下局势细节，克劳德也不认为宝条会给他们机会相互说明，但至少她足够信任他，愿意听他指挥。</p><p> </p><p>“你的魔石被转移了。谁做的？”</p><p> </p><p>蒂法瞟了克劳德一眼。后者皱起眉头。她没有必须说实话的限制，不知她还记不记得？</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道。”她回答。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德忍住了松一口气的冲动。</p><p> </p><p>“有趣。你在魔石内的感知是受到限制的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是。”</p><p> </p><p>好吧，也许蒂法可以考虑再多撒<strong>一点</strong>谎。</p><p> </p><p>“那你怎么不知道谁转移了你？”</p><p> </p><p>“他们都是人类，”她强行做出轻蔑的语气。不够真诚——克劳德知道对方真正轻蔑的语调是怎么样的，这句显然不是。不过也足以鱼目混珠了。“你们看上去都长一个样。”</p><p> </p><p>在其他场合下听到蒂法说这样的话都是很不可理喻的。蒂法，她对小小人类的兴趣不比克劳德低，甚至比他更热忱。在那些久远的日子里，在神殿还留在尼布尔海姆而不是由克劳德一个人支撑整座村庄的时候，她总能记住每一个姓名，每一张面孔。</p><p> </p><p>宝条反感地皱起鼻子，哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“你们两个都过来。我需要血液样本。”发现二人没跟上，他停下脚步转过身，又说，“记住，尼布尔海姆在我手上。”</p><p> </p><p>蒂法猛地向克劳德看过来。后者脸上寒气渗人，最后还是跟上了宝条。她便也走在了他身后。</p><p> </p><p>若换一个时间，换一个地点，她会牵起他的手相互安慰。他们曾经是彼此的依靠。分隔多年，如今机会摆在面前，很难不去寻求那份熟悉的慰藉。然而此时此地并不适合展现脆弱或依赖。</p><p> </p><p>他们跟着宝条进入一个房间，那中央孤零零地放着一个银色托盘。托盘上一字摆开了十支针管。蒂法望了克劳德一眼，后者并没有回看她。</p><p> </p><p>“你伸出手臂。”宝条对克劳德说。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德照做了，但是脸上分明挂着想朝宝条吐唾沫的厌恶。宝条将止血带缠在他的手臂上绑紧。很快取好了五剂克劳德的血液，之后又对蒂法重复了这个过程。她的血液也像他、像魔晄一样发着光，只不过颜色是红色的。宝条感到有趣地哼了声。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德不知道他想做什么。检测成分？那结果大概跟魔晄差不多吧。随后他才想起神罗都喜欢用魔晄来做什么。</p><p> </p><p>“我不建议你把它用在其他生物身上。”克劳德警告道，虽然知道宝条一定不会听的，但是自己好歹尝试告诫他了。</p><p> </p><p>“哦？为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“好处只是暂时的，这对他们终究有害。甚至可能致命。”</p><p> </p><p>宝条回答的声音却极度冷淡，“暂时就足够了。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德的怀疑得到了证实。特种兵本就不是一种长远的手段。他们会服役到不再被需要或者能力衰退，然后就会被处理掉，或是被新人替换了去。克劳德咬紧牙关。</p><p> </p><p>“你们都被遣散了。”</p><p> </p><p>两个神明消失之前甚至来不及互相看一眼。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德在自己的囚牢里看着宝条继续剩下的工作。他测试了血液的化学成分，发现两人的样本彼此很相似，且都和魔晄差不多。对方嘀咕着心中的假设，可是都与真相相去甚远。他仅仅认为他们是魔石而已。血液成分像魔晄是因为魔石就诞生于魔晄。他没有想到他们和盖亚一样都是神明，而神明的血液中都一样含有神性的光辉。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的几天，他又看着宝条将他们的部分血液注射到不同的生物体内，观察它的副作用。他们的血液和魔晄的效果有些微差别。魔晄对被试的治愈能力增幅略高一筹。克劳德的血液能增强速度。蒂法的则是耐力。全局影响大致相同，只有少许区别。</p><p> </p><p>但是当他看见萨菲罗斯走进宝条所在的测试间时，他明白要发生什么了。</p><p> </p><p>“不。”他低语，一只手按在魔石壁上。</p><p> </p><p>“教授。你有什么需要吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我要给你打一支新的药剂。坐下。”</p><p> </p><p>“强化项目中有任何变动都需要提前告知我，教授。”萨菲罗斯口头上提醒了对方，却仍遵照指示坐在了台子上。</p><p> </p><p>“总裁给予了我跳过程序的许可。脱掉外套，把手伸出来。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德知道，他<strong>知道</strong>这是假话。教授向总裁提交了研究进度，但从没征求过什么许可。他希望萨菲罗斯能注意到不对劲，但是大将军似乎对某物视若无睹。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯和克劳德一起看着宝条拿起了一只装满金灿灿液体的针管。</p><p> </p><p>“不！”克劳德大叫着，用尽全力捶打魔石内壁。圆石在托槽里哆嗦了一下，却不足以转移教授的注意。</p><p> </p><p>他继续砸，不断不断地砸，但是清楚这都是徒劳。魔石每一次都会晃动，但最终还是牢牢地待在原位。</p><p> </p><p>“不。”克劳德喃喃道，前额无力地抵着魔石内壁。他不想这样。不想这样对萨菲罗斯。他从未见过神明的血液注入人类体内的后果，但他见过什么是血契，即两个个体将伤口贴在一起来建立联结。他知道两个神明之间这么做代表了什么——这是一件神圣的事。这是一件<strong>很重要的事</strong>，不该被视如儿戏，更不该不征求双方的知情和准许。这简直——这简直是渎神。是大不敬。下作。他百般祷念着快停下来，但是就算他驱使暴风雨冲毁窗户，宝条只需推迟尝试便是。他当然能够延迟结果，但是却无法阻止结果发生，而且他所做的任何尝试一旦被识破，尼布尔海姆便可能遭受灭顶之灾。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，萨菲罗斯。”心脏在刺痛，他闭上眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>宝条将针头刺入萨菲罗斯的手臂，注射完毕后用一块酒精棉球按在针孔上，没有任何包扎的意图，掉头就走。在他转身时，伤口就已经愈合了。</p><p> </p><p>“回房吧。明早过来跟进。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯一语不发地离开了，孰知他为了避免踉跄用上了全副注意力。这和魔晄注射后很像，会让他感到身体虚弱，全身关节强烈地疼痛。他的胃中翻腾，视线开始扭曲。他倒在等候室外的椅子上，给扎克斯打电话，让他到科学部门接他。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德收回了那边的注意力。现在，他在集中精力等待着某件不可避免的事情发生。他从来没和别人进行过血契——他一直在等待。在他原本所属的神殿离开后，他曾怀疑过自己能否遇到命中注定的人，而被关进魔石之后更是断了念想，他从未想到事情会有如今的发展。违背了他的意志和某个不晓得事情后果的人进行血契。竟然还是一个凡人。但这有什么区别吗？这又能改变什么吗？他对血契了解得太少。这种情况下他并不知道该怎么办，但就算他知道，他不还是被困在自己的魔石里吗。他无法到萨菲罗斯身边去，无论他有多想，这该死的无常世事。</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯过来了，他把萨菲罗斯扶回了房间。当他终于把对方安置在沙发上，并保险地关好门之后，才开口问，“所以，他们提前给你注射了魔晄？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，那是……我认为那是克劳德的血液。”</p><p> </p><p>“是<strong>什么</strong>？”</p><p> </p><p>“看上去是。他的血液看起来就像金黄色的魔晄，今天注射的这支也是。他说过魔晄是盖亚的血液，所以这个的作用也许和那差不多。注射的后遗症也相当相似。”</p><p> </p><p>“似乎是这样。他们竟然给你注射他的<strong>血液</strong>，我都不知该说什么好。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也不太喜欢这个主意。一个素未谋面的星球神祗是一码事，一个见过面说过话的人又是一码事。”</p><p> </p><p>“对。有点诡异。”</p><p> </p><p>“同感。”</p><p> </p><p>“唔，你想我留在这儿，还是让你自己先歇着？“</p><p> </p><p>“你有收到任何爱丽丝的消息吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“还没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么就让我休息一会吧。有消息就告诉我。”</p><p> </p><p>“行的。好好休息，萨菲。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德远远地看着扎克斯离开房间。然后他闭上眼睛，将一直跟随大将军的注意力收回。他等待着，等待着，等待着。萨菲罗斯也等了又等，虽然他不知道自己在等什么，只知道内心有一部分不知为何期待着这次注射会和以往有所不同。</p><p> </p><p>终于，有事情发生了。克劳德感觉到了，仿佛有个钩子挂住了他的心脏。有东西把他拽走了，上、上、上、右转。现在他能清楚地看见萨菲罗斯在哪里，看见对方的准确位置。同样，几层楼之上的萨菲罗斯也感受到了相同的拉力，只是他还不了解这是什么。他皱起眉头，身侧有一种渴望的拉扯感，但他不知道自己被拉向的是什么。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德深吸一口气。他知道血契为何而神圣——并非因为这种牵引力，而是另一件事。既然迟早得尝试一下，择日不如撞日。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>萨菲罗斯？</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯弹了起来。那阵幻听在他脑中凭空出现，不过他马上反应过来是谁的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>克劳德？</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德暗自低骂了一声。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>我还在希望着不要起效呢。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>什么起效？发生了什么？”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>宝条使我俩完成了血契，那个愚蠢的人。他不知道自己干了什么。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>虽然不知道什么是血契，克劳德，但是听你的反应似乎不像什么好事。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>那不应该这样发生，萨菲罗斯。这是一种神圣的仪式，不是什么儿戏。应该是两个知情同意的个体之间的决定。我真的真的很抱歉，他对你做了这样的事。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>无论他做了什么，伤害的都是我们两个人，而不仅是我。那么告诉我，血契是什么。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>这是一般发生在两名神祗之间的仪式。一旦交换了神性的血液，仪式便会把两者永远绑定在一起。他们能随时知道对方的位置。能跨越距离随时无声交流，就像我们现在做的这样。能通晓彼此的感受。还会发生什么我就不清楚了——我从来没见过有神明和人类做这种事。对不起，萨菲罗斯，我知道你没想过和我绑定，但是我也不知道怎样才能解除它的效果。我甚至担心这是无法解除的。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯立马觉察到了自己心中的恐慌。但他能克服，他总是可以。从来没人知道萨菲罗斯什么时候体验过那种翻涌的慌张，因为他都掩饰得天衣无缝。如今他却知道克劳德能感觉得到。然而那个神明并没有插手，也没有当面提起。对方正在试着尽可能少地侵入他的空间，这让他心里的某种感觉不一样了。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>我也注射了盖亚的血液，却没有发生类似的情形。为什么？”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>盖亚，她——她太强大了，她不和我们遵守同一套法则。如果众神之上还有神明，那就是她、她的力量比我们都强大。我不觉得她会像我们一样和别人建立联结。但是，萨菲罗斯，我们的动作要快了。如果宝条认为这次效果不错，他还会给你注射蒂法的血液。我不知道一个人进行两次血契会变成什么样，但这事不应该发生。幸好你同时拥有我和盖亚的血液却没有出事。我不敢想象你和蒂法联结之后会发生什么。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>蒂法是谁？”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>我的一个朋友。一位女神。她也在宝条手上。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>我早该知道他会去找另一颗召唤魔石来试验。幸好他选的这个愿意与我们合作。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>你都不知有多幸运。我都很惊讶她还信任我。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>她是之前离开尼布尔海姆的神明之一，是吧？”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>是的。在那之后我都没再见过她了。这可不是我想要的重逢。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>对不起，克劳德。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>别道歉，萨菲罗斯，求你了。你不知道自己今天被多么不公正地对待了。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>我的确不太清楚。但是，我还是庆幸那个人是你而不是蒂法。至少，我认为你是个正直的人。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>别说我正直，萨菲罗斯。打架时我什么手段都用得出来。完成任务的优先于过程。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>我不是在谈论战斗中的你，我说的是生活中的你。当所有人都背离尼布尔海姆的时候，你站了出来。你还愿意牺牲自己的安全和自由继续保护他们。这种行为我就叫正直。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“……</strong>
  <strong>也许吧。但都无所谓了。你根本不该被这么对待。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>木已成舟。而且，如果这是注定的，我很高兴对象是你。”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>克劳德叹了口气，萨菲罗斯也听到了。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>去休息吧。你大概会感觉元气大伤。不过有句话我之前说过，现在还是要重申一遍，人性和神性可融合不得。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>我会去休息的，如果宝条又对你们有所图谋，记得告诉我。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>保证。现在快去睡吧。你醒来会再见到我的。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>那么晚安。”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“睡个好觉，萨菲罗斯。”</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最近几日，爱丽丝总是把大量时间花在伏地跪拜上。这不算什么体面的姿势，但是比起面子她更愿意选择实用性。至少在这种关头，她认为实干是更有必要的。</p><p> </p><p>平常每天她也会向盖亚祈祷好几次。通常只是一些简单的内容，比如道谢、早晚问候之类的，很少像现在这个样子。简直就像对着虚空徒劳呐喊，还妄想收到回复一样。盖亚和她有过很多次对话，但是不回应也不算新鲜，不至于引发警惕。只是爱丽丝从没试过主动联系对方，都是盖亚来找她，从来未曾角色对调。若盖亚想让她知道某件事就会前来告知，不应该由她去叩门寻求答案。她的问题会在一定时间后得到答复，或者干脆没有回复，她早就习惯了这种沟通模式。</p><p> </p><p>可是，这次并不只是她一个人的事。她也得知，原来盖亚和众神的关系与赛特拉有些许不一样。</p><p> </p><p>她很久没去卖花了。回家也仅仅是为了睡觉，只有在吃饭喝水的时候才会停下祈祷。如果有什么事情严重到一位神明需要向她求助，那她还得<strong>尽快</strong>办好为是。</p><p> </p><p>扎克斯和萨菲罗斯曾经说过，克劳德想请求盖亚废除魔石，但是从两人的紧张程度来看，克劳德听上去不只是过得不舒服那么简单。应该出现了某些很严重、很不对劲的问题。在所有人类之中，赛特拉是最明白神明从来不会轻易请求人类帮助的。帮助是单方面的。人们给神明提供很多东西，从祈祷到各种供品和祭品，但并不包括帮助。这应该是神明赠与人类的才对。提出这种要求本身就很反常，但是也深刻地提醒了她事态的严重性。</p><p> </p><p>当下，她正准备结束今天的祈祷。和前几天跪在教堂的花丛中祈祷的结果一样，她没有得到一丁点儿盖亚的讯息。是时候回家休息了，她饿得喉咙都冒烟了，眼皮也累得睁不开。</p><p> </p><p>而就在此时，空气中好像有<strong>某物</strong>乍现，像敲响一面大锣一样令人骨骼战栗。那个存在穿透了整座教堂，长椅纷纷抖动，一扇扇门被接连撞开。爱丽丝隐隐庆幸窗户被饶了一命，虽然玻璃仍在窗格内反复震颤。</p><p> </p><p>随即脑海中一阵钟声大作，教堂内的空气应该一直是平静的，然而爱丽丝却感觉身体周围环绕着缕缕微风。花香和泥土的气息变得更加浓郁了。她盯着天花板上的破洞，余光瞟到一丝绿意。</p><p> </p><p>“盖亚。”她松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>孩子，你有什么事情有求于我</strong><strong>？</strong>”她的嗓音如鸟鸣般清脆动听。</p><p> </p><p>“有一位名叫克劳德·斯特莱夫的神明。他身处神罗大楼内某处。说想和您谈话，看上去似乎十分紧急。”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>紧急到让你日夜祈祷。什么紧急的事会让他请求一名赛特拉帮助？“</strong></p><p> </p><p>“具体细节我也不清楚——完整的故事只能由他告诉您了。”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>很好。感谢你的所有付出。走吧。回去休息。从此我来接手。“</strong></p><p> </p><p>“谢谢您。”</p><p> </p><p>一声轻笑，爱丽丝感觉双肩被轻轻拥抱了一下，那个充盈了整座教堂的温暖存在忽然就消失了，留下清冷而怅然若失的感觉。但是，安心的暖意温暖了她。爱丽丝一只手撑在膝盖上，站起身，双腿酸疼得如被针扎。</p><p> </p><p>她这里的工作已经完成了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>克劳德的工作却似乎无穷无尽。</p><p> </p><p>照料尼布尔海姆是一回事。那工作不错，一份<strong>诚实的</strong>工作，他并不介意。但是这个，他对这边可没多少好感。</p><p> </p><p>他们联结之后，宝条只给了萨菲罗斯不到一天的时间休整。后者第二天被叫回去做跟进检查时，面不改色地撒谎说他感觉和魔晄注射差不多，这让克劳德大松一口气。</p><p> </p><p>（萨菲罗斯坚称他只是选择性地表述了真相。毕竟从生理角度上来看，这<strong>的确</strong>就像魔晄注射。）</p><p> </p><p>之后，他就被招揽为了实验助手，萨菲罗斯表面上虽然偶尔抱怨这份工作，但从不至于把宝条惹烦到赶走他。因为萨菲罗斯<strong>想要</strong>待在这里，却又不能让宝条发现他的意图。宝条允许他来帮忙，确切地说是因为他打算重建萨菲罗斯这些年来的各种测试，用来对比结果，看看萨菲罗斯和“召唤物”的差距有多大。让萨菲罗斯用他那完美无缺的记忆去回溯那些实验程序，总比埋头翻阅文件省力得多，况且，萨菲罗斯还是唯一能在某些令人不快的环节中安抚克劳德的人。</p><p> </p><p>然而今天没有手术刀，没有针管也没有骨锯。他们只安排了一场对战。一般情况下，克劳德并不介意来一场畅快淋漓的切磋——他乐此不疲。但是他不希望宝条获取太多信息，特别是关于克劳德的能力方面。每次交锋他都收敛了力量，只可惜萨菲罗斯没有这种待遇。宝条相当熟悉他剑术的上下限，有所保留只会引来询问。所以克劳德至少要表现出萨菲罗斯的强度，然而不知何时，对方的水平竟比预期高了些许。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯的刀刃重重砍上克劳德的大剑，逼他后滑了几步，但并没有使其乱了架势。克劳德，一如他在整场战斗中那样，板着脸握紧了剑柄。他把萨菲罗斯往回一甩，后者仅仅踉跄了几步，马上站稳了脚跟。应该是说，他将要站稳脚跟了，如果他没有被突然定住的话。</p><p> </p><p>房间里瞬间充满肥沃的深层土壤清香。空气随着一阵清风变得温暖。克劳德欣慰地叹了口气，回头只见盖亚站在面前。</p><p> </p><p>她看上去与以往别无二致。皮肤如新翻耕的土地一般是暖棕色的，头上是浓密的铜色卷发。她有着深绿色的眼眸，身上朴素的翩翩长袍则染着深色的苔藓绿。</p><p> </p><p>“克劳德·斯特莱夫。好久不见了。”她在胸前交叠起双手，说道。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德微微颔首，收剑以示尊敬。</p><p> </p><p>“盖亚。感谢您抽出时间来见我。”</p><p> </p><p>“你委托我的最后一名赛特拉来找我。她是世上仅存的一个会对我说话的人了，她表示你似乎有什么紧要的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“的确，但我自己也有话想对您说。您必须管一下魔石的事了。”</p><p> </p><p>盖亚歪过头，微微皱眉。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么要管？现在不是再也没有无聊的争执了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“虽然紧急的不是这方面，但我想说魔石里的生活，盖亚——确实如同人间地狱。没有外界的感觉输入，我们一直被束缚着，几乎动弹不得。如果一个人类对另一个人做这种事，那会被称为折磨。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是你们的精神体是可以活动的。你们的肉身在被召唤后也可以获得自由。”</p><p> </p><p>“精神体就像是雾里看花。只能远远地瞧着却无法真正体验事物。虽然偶尔能出来伸展一下手脚，但这也代表了更多的时候会被束缚起来。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是现在天下太平了呀。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德叹气，他皱着眉头看向对方。他不是个甘于低声下气的人，但某些时候你不得不放下你的自尊。</p><p> </p><p>“的确是太平了，但是您也将整个神族置于了无期监禁的徒刑之中。盖亚，我知道您爱世人，我也一样——相信我，我愿意为我的子民付出一切。可是如果您也有一点爱神——无需像爱人类那么多，<strong>一点点</strong>就够了——您就会结束这一切。我们受困了那么长时间。已经知道教训了。请给我们一次改过自新的机会吧。如果我们再犯，再次出现罪不可赦的情况，您大可再把我们关起来。”</p><p> </p><p>盖亚不语，她的目光在克劳德脸上逡巡，打量着他。克劳德已经尽了最大的努力表达他的诚意，最终，她低吟了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“容我考虑一下。那你的急事是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“急事也和这一点有关。有一名人类发现了召唤魔石的实质是装在容器里的神明，他们知道了自己除了召唤我们出来全力一击之外还能做别的事。我知道您不信任神明能恰当使用自身的力量，但我们已经知道教训了，可是您真的认为人类会比神明表现得要好吗？他们就不会被原本遥不可及突然却唾手可得的力量所蛊惑吗？盖亚，他们挑起的战争就算不比众神多，也不会少到哪里去。您当真相信他们会善用我们的神力吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不信任你们能用好自己的力量，不过<strong>你们</strong>至少能理解并且敬畏它。我非是什么奴隶制君主。不想将一些生灵与其他人的意志绑定，也不会对你们当下的处境幸灾乐祸。我并不愿插手人间事务，只是，这次事件竟起因于我的处理不当。很好。我已经考虑好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……呃，那，什么时候呢？应该会很快，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>盖亚笑了，笑声温和而磁性。她宠溺地笑着看他。</p><p> </p><p>“再见，克劳德·斯特莱夫。”</p><p> </p><p>“……拜？”</p><p> </p><p>盖亚消失了。克劳德顿了顿，等待事情发生变化。他转身看了下，萨菲罗斯仍旧定在一个调整平衡的姿势上。克劳德百无聊赖地在地上拖曳着脚步。他把重心在两腿来回调换。然后又将双手叉在腰上呼了口气。他现在应该干什么？</p><p> </p><p>心下刚生出这个念头，不下一会儿，整个世界又开始转动了。萨菲罗斯找回了平衡，大概发现了克劳德突然换到了一个不同的位置，大剑还收回了背后，但这并没有拖延他甩出下一击的节奏。克劳德躲开了袭来的刀刃，咒骂了一声，准备拔出背后的大剑。也许盖亚还需要点时间吧。也许她要一个个找出所有神明才能开始。也许她要一个一个来？可是这样的话，为什么不从面前的克劳德先开始呢？</p><p> </p><p>霎时间，一声惊天巨响，仿佛整座大楼被瞬间劈裂成了两半。那阵声音轰响不绝，忽而又转为了破裂声，好似整栋楼的全部窗户一起碎裂了一般。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德倒抽一口气，不禁往前歪了两步。自己还算比较幸运了，因为魔石碎裂之前他就已经被召唤了出去，所以忽然被解放的感觉并没有那么猛烈。而蒂法就不同了，她突然出现，就站在护臂嵌着他们魔石的宝条身边，样子像是被一桶冰水从头浇到脚一样。</p><p> </p><p>而后她笑了起来，清亮悦耳，<strong>自由</strong>又愉快。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯闻声回头，疑惑地看着蒂法。他又看了克劳德一眼，但后者的注意力全在自己的老朋友身上。随后蒂法也转过头，二人相视莞尔。他们笑着冲向对方，抱在了一起，手掌轻拍着彼此的后背。最后分开来手还搭在对方肩上。</p><p> </p><p>“是你做的吗，你这小疯子？”蒂法大笑着说。</p><p> </p><p>“稍微向上头反映了一下，主要靠运气。”</p><p> </p><p>蒂法伸手照着对方的头发狂揉一通，带得后者头都在乱晃。</p><p> </p><p>“你拯救了大家，风暴云。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德开心地笑了好久。</p><p> </p><p>“这昵称真叫人怀念。”</p><p> </p><p>“这都<strong>他妈的</strong>怎么回事？”</p><p> </p><p>蒂法和克劳德突然清醒了过来，两人向宝条看去。蒂法走上前去，指节捏得咔咔作响，但克劳德按住她的肩膀阻止了她。</p><p> </p><p>“你问怎么回事？你的魔石破了，”克劳德故意望了眼对方脚边的红色碎片，说道。“神明们都自由了。”克劳德再次挂上那副狼一般的笑容，他步步逼近宝条，直到对方节节后退。克劳德身上层层力量不断涌出。他是一名战神，令人胆寒的怒意终于得到了解放。他把宝条逼到背靠墙壁，再向他欺身道。“你现在尽情地威胁尼布尔海姆吧。到时候我会在那里，站在村庄和你的军队之间，以我的名义，我的力量和我的荣光，与你们一战。”</p><p> </p><p>“现在你知道了，我可比你最强的研究成果还要厉害。如果你想派出所有特种兵装甲兵来对抗我，请便。我很乐意摧毁你的军队。当神罗丢盔卸甲之时，猜猜只要多久就会遭到人民群众的围攻，就犹如吸引乌鸦的尸体一样。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德掉头离开，他点点头让萨菲罗斯和蒂法跟上来。他将两人带至隔壁房间，双手搭在二人肩上，将他们传送至了那间教堂。</p><p> </p><p>“现在能给我解释一下事情的缘由了吗？”蒂法问，克劳德笑道。</p><p> </p><p>“赛特拉还有一名幸存者。我恰好遇见了她，便让她帮我个忙。她帮我请来了盖亚，我跟她解释完后，她同意是时候解放魔石了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你现在自由了，有什么打算？”萨菲罗斯问，但是声音和表情都在很小心地克制着。</p><p> </p><p>透过两人的联结，克劳德感受到了许多复杂的情绪。不确定，犹豫。恐惧。渴望。</p><p> </p><p>“首先，我不会抛弃你，”克劳德的语调和表情都柔和了下来。“如果你不想再见到我，那我尊重你的选择。宝条做的事情对你不公平。可是，如果你不嫌弃我，我便不会丢下你。不然那会像砍掉一条腿一样痛苦。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯眨眨眼看向他，为这份诚意感到惊讶，这份柔软，对方只愿在萨菲罗斯和蒂法面前展示。</p><p> </p><p>“你们两个之间发生了什么？为什么这个人类身上有股神性的味道？”蒂法问，她有点不解和不安。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德盯着萨菲罗斯目不转睛，“说来话长，我只能说那个科学家使我们完成了血契。”</p><p> </p><p>“他<strong>什么</strong>？你和一个人类？”</p><p> </p><p>“他并不明白自己做了什么，但是木已成舟了。”</p><p> </p><p>“一定有解除的办法吧。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德却摇了摇头，“如果是萨菲罗斯的愿望，我会尽力去寻找。但就我而言并没有这种打算。”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯也凝视着他，眉弓渐渐蹙起。</p><p> </p><p>“可是你对得到这份联结似乎并不开心。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为这不是建立在相互知情的基础上的。因为你并不知道自己面临着什么，也不知道自己可以选择拒绝。这并非出自你的本意，所以不对，虽然这也不算是我不想要的结果。”</p><p> </p><p>“克劳德，”蒂法有些不知所措了，“你总是信誓旦旦地说自己到老都不一定找得到适合联结的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“难道我现在还不够老吗？萨菲罗斯是我在这个时代里遇见最好的人选了。他跟得上我的步调，他很敏锐，他也会用自己的方式关心别人，而且他能够照顾好自己。我们很合适。但是，萨菲罗斯，如果你想拒绝，我保证，无论前方有多少困难，我都会尽力寻找解决的办法。”</p><p> </p><p>另一边的萨菲罗斯却正一心一意地注视着克劳德，他觉得胸口正在被某种情绪充满，让他呼吸困难。某种他并不熟悉的情绪。人们喜欢他，没错，这是毫无疑问的。但是人们看中的是他的剑术。他们看中的是他的无所不能，每一个人都是，唯一的例外只有扎克斯。没有人对他的本人感兴趣——很显然，除了克劳德。他最初被迫与克劳德产生交葛，后来却深深地敬佩起了他，而对方也是唯一一个可以与他比肩，甚至比他更强的生物。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德身上还有许多他不了解的地方，关于他的事迹、他的见闻和他的能力，萨菲罗斯发现自己已经迫不及待地想要敲开那些门了。也许需要花费很多时间，也需要很多年月，但是他想要用自己的余生去努力了解面前的这个人。</p><p> </p><p>他突然心头一颤。</p><p> </p><p>当他把一颗孤独的魔石从一座更孤独的村庄里带出来时，可没料想到这样的结局。</p><p> </p><p>疯狂的心脏跳动得如此剧烈，他几乎没能听到克劳德低语的声音，“如果你接受不了，我可以离开。你就不必再见到我了。”</p><p> </p><p>也是。克劳德可以透过两人的联结感知到他汹涌的情绪。但是他无法听到萨菲罗斯的心声，因此也没能理解。</p><p> </p><p>“不是的，”萨菲罗斯低声道。“完全不对。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德蹙紧眉头。</p><p> </p><p>“那么是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我——我很乐意余生与你共度，只是事情有些惊人。我们才刚认识不久。一般来说并不会那么快，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德眨眨眼，随后笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“没有人规定什么样子才叫爱情，萨菲罗斯。听从你的心声，我们只是顺应心意而行，就这样。”</p><p> </p><p>“爱情？”萨菲罗斯不可置信地嘟囔道。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德面色柔和，无限宠溺。</p><p> </p><p>“不然你觉得是什么，萨菲罗斯？”</p><p> </p><p>“兴趣。着迷。好奇。都比爱情听起来更靠谱。<strong>我们才刚认识</strong>。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁在意我们何时认识？重要的是现在的状态。得承认，感情方面我不是专家，但我也观察人类无数个年月了，萨菲罗斯。我见过长达一载的不懈追求，也见过一眼万年的干柴烈火。这没什么奇怪的。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是——昨天的事情还那么正常。”</p><p> </p><p>“正常吗，还是我们被宝条的恐惧浸淫太深而没有心情思考这件事呢？在那之前我们不是在担心神罗的下一步动作吗？再在那之前我们不是还沉浸在联结体验的新鲜感之中吗？一切发生得都那么快，萨菲罗斯，这是我们第一次找到喘息的机会。现在问题突然全解决了，所以我们才终于注意到了这种感情，这很令人吃惊吗？”</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯有点妥协地再次看向他。</p><p> </p><p>“那么现在怎么办？你要回尼布尔海姆去了。我不能就这么丢下我的工作。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德轻声一笑，靠近了萨菲罗斯的身体，他轻抚对方的手臂。</p><p> </p><p>“白天我待在尼布尔海姆，你也忙你的工作。当你闲下来就在心里默念我，我一眨眼就能回来。我不需要睡眠，或者可以等你睡觉之后再休息。我觉得行得通。”</p><p> </p><p>“这也……太复杂。太快了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我说的是我们可以尝试。我们可以将彼此的日程协调至互不牺牲。我们会有时间在一起的。而具体实施——我们可以按你的喜欢的节奏来。我们还有大把时光。”</p><p> </p><p>“我能吻你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德坚定地缓缓露出笑颜，如同拂晓升起的阳光。</p><p> </p><p>“你喜欢什么时候都行。”</p><p> </p><p>说完他仰起头，萨菲罗斯便俯身下来，双手扶住克劳德的髋部，克劳德也挽住了他的手肘。这个吻并不急切，纯洁而温柔，仅仅是嘴唇相触而已。但这已令两人的血液和心脏唱起赞歌，在耳中响起热闹的合奏。</p><p> </p><p>过了好一会儿两人才分开，却还深情地凝望着对方，直到听见身后蒂法的哦哦声。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德低下头暗骂了一句。他完全忘记她还在这儿了。</p><p> </p><p>“嗷，别因为我停下来。”她毫无悔意地笑着，克劳德红着脸回头瞪了她一眼，从萨菲罗斯身边走开了。后者有些遗憾地松开了他。克劳德虽然转了身没看见，但他可以透过两人的联结感应到对方的情绪波动。于是他补偿性地牵起对方的手。</p><p> </p><p>“既然现在事情处理完了，我们可以聊一聊了。你们都分散开了吗？现在你打算去哪？你要回来吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当我被人拿走时，其他人还在原来的地方，不过我不清楚他们现在在哪里。我们多次谈到了回去拜访，去看看你过得怎么样，但我们不确定你是否想见我们。后来魔石出现了，我们便也没了选择。”</p><p> </p><p>“首先你该去找你的同伴团聚，确认大家没事。这边随时欢迎你们回来——时间过去太久，我对你们早已不似一开始那么介意了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你当时果然很生气啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“我<strong>当然</strong>生气了，不要旧事重提了，否则我又要想起来了。我能理解你们为何那般，我也已经接受了，虽然我还是认为你们是错的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们的确发现自己错了，克劳德，如果这能让你好受一点。只是我们明白得到底有点晚了。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德叹气，用空着的手抓了抓头发。</p><p> </p><p>“的确好一点了。但是，你还是得和其他人好好聊聊。你们做好准备之前我就会回到尼布尔海姆了，我确定。”</p><p> </p><p>听到这句再明显不过的逐客令，蒂法叹了口气。她本来想起了某句久远的调侃，也吞了下去。他说得对。</p><p> </p><p>“下次见，风暴云。”</p><p> </p><p>古早的昵称让克劳德放松了少许。展现的笑脸也不再那么促狭了。</p><p> </p><p>“路上小心，蒂法。常联系。”</p><p> </p><p>“没问题。”</p><p> </p><p>沉默弥散在教堂中，仿佛也成为了一名教众。剩下的两人相对而视。</p><p> </p><p>“这样真的可以吗？”萨菲罗斯说。“无论神或人，我们都是很不一样的个体。更别说，与你的见识相比，我就像一名孩童。”</p><p> </p><p>“对我而言，你就像一个人类。萨菲罗斯，这是多么美好的事情啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“你还没回答我的问题。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德轻笑了一声，搂过萨菲罗斯的后颈将他拉低，贴在后者的唇边说。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，当然可以。这是神明的誓言。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>